More Important Than Words Can Say
by TeegyBee
Summary: Blaine falls for a taken boy, Nick deals with unrequited love and Sebastian faces the demons of his past. Where does Kurt fit into their lives? Love, jealousy, secrets and dark pasts collide in the music room when when the theater, dance and music groups are brought together for a final project. Who's dating? Who falls in love? And what secrets lie ahead for these young adults?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm still working on my other fic; What A Small World; but I've had this sitting here for ages and really want to start posting it!**_

_**Just a heads up...I've never been to university, let alone one that specialises in the arts, so I'm just making up all the details myself**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading it :)**_

_**The POV is in third person, but I've included thoughts from Blaine, Nick and Sebastian**_

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe that he had made it. He had _actually_ made it. After the long year that was now behind him, he was finally there. Blaine watched as his music teacher explained to the class the details of their final project. It wasn't like any project that had been done in previous years, it was bigger, more important, more team work and counted for half their credit points.

Blaine listened along with the rest of the class, grinning at his best friend, Nick, when he nudged his side. This year, the whole of second year was putting on a production. But this wasn't just for the music students, it was for everyone. The dancers, the singers, the kids from theatre and the musicians. Every student in second year was participating, and Blaine was more than excited for this project.

Everyone in Blaine's music class looked relatively excited, but it was nothing compared to Nick. Blaine eyed his best friend suspiciously, giving him the one raised eyebrow look.

"What's that grin for?" Blaine asked as the students broke off into their pairs that they were assigned for. They were auditioning for different roles in the production, and being divided up into three groups so there aren't too many students working on the one piece.

Nick's eyes widened for a split second before realising that Blaine could see him and quickly composed himself. "No reason."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Nick, knowing full well that he was far from telling the truth right now. "No reason? Really Nick? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Nick sighed. There was no way Blaine would let this up, and he had kind of wanted to tell Blaine for a while now anyway, so he gave up and just told his best friend the truth.

"Er, this um…this guy that I…kind of…like, he is one of the dancers." Nick admitted with a blush.

"Oh my god, that's so perfect, you'll get to spend time with-" Blaine exclaimed happily when he listened to Nick stutter about his crush, until something sunk in. "Wait, did you just say that the _guy_ you like is one of the dancers?"

Nick had to hold back a squeak. He knew he had said guy, he had said it on purpose, but Blaine had not been expecting it. "I-I…umm, y-yeah."

Blaine gave Nick a sympathetic smile, he knew what his best friend was going through, Nick just didn't know that. They had been best friends for a few months now, but the topic of who Blaine liked or his sexuality never came up, so he never spoke about it.

Nick however, chose not to talk about it because he had only recently come to terms with who he was in the last month of knowing Blaine. He hadn't been ready to tell him until he knew for sure, and since he met the tall, bouncy and energetic dancer, he knew for sure who he was.

Blaine put a hand on Nick's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him. "You can trust me, you know. I won't judge you."

He assured his best friend, encouraging him to continue. "Thanks. Well," Nick took a deep breath before he explained things to Blaine. "About a month ago I ran into this guy, literally, I walked straight into him and he dropped his coffee on me when we hit the ground."

Nick laughed at the memory, which was funny to him now, but he hadn't found it at all funny when it had happened.

"That is the most clichéd way for two people to meet and then fall for each other." Blaine laughed, easing the tension that Nick felt. He twisted his fingers together a little nervously, but continued nonetheless.

"Oh, you're funny! But, yes I have to agree with you. Only, I didn't see it like that at the time. I was confused. There I was, a straight guy who had a _girlfriend_, staring into the eyes of some _guy_ as if he was a Greek god."

"I've spent the last month questioning who I am, but I keep getting confused. Until I saw him again, this time it was when he was on the stage in the auditorium. I sat in one of the seats for five minutes just watching him, and everything I felt in that moment as I watched him move flawlessly across the stage told me I knew who I was."

Nick was staring down at his fingers, a small smile playing on his lips. He wasn't embarrassed to tell Blaine about the first time he had seen this perfect, beautiful, talented and – cue blush – hot guy.

"You really like him, don't you?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Nick looked up at Blaine with wide, honest eyes. "Yes." It was barely a whisper, but Blaine heard if perfectly. He then noticed that Nick again looked completely nervous and his attention returned to his hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine, worried for his best friend, asked as he placed a hand over Nick's. The gesture was simple, but meant everything to Nick. It meant Blaine didn't care that he had just admitted to liking guys, it meant Blaine would be there for him and stay his best friend.

"He doesn't like me back." Nick said, a little defeated. Okay, more than a little, he was pretty crushed.

Blaine knew the feeling and sympathised for his best friend. "I'm sorry man. Do you know for sure, though?"

"If the countless comments he makes about _'that hot chick'_ are any indication to what team he plays on, then yes, I know for sure."

When Blaine looked at Nick's expression to gain a sense of how his best friend was feeling, he immediately felt his chest tighten. He could see the glisten in Nick's eyes and the tiny wall of clear liquid built up on his eyelids.

"Aw, c'mere." Blaine wrapped his arm around his best friend's neck, letting it rest right against the crook of his elbow as he held Nick against his side.

Nick let a small tear slip from the corner of his eye as he leant into Blaine. "Argh, this is stupid."

"Hey, hey…no it's not. You're allowed to be upset by this." Blaine pulled Nick closer so he was facing him more and wrapped his other arm around his best friend.

Nick buried his face into Blaine's neck. The first tear was the only one that fell, but Nick needed the comfort Blaine was giving him. Blaine didn't say anything, he just held his friend.

After about five minutes of silence from both boys, Nick shifted under Blaine's arms and began to sit up, but stayed in Blaine's arms. He kept his eyes on his hands and asked the question that he had been itching to ask. He was worried that Blaine hadn't really registered what he had told him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine noted the worried tone in Nick's voice and prepared to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to upset him further. "Yeah?"

"How are you so…_okay_ with this?" Nick asked in confusion and slight…hurt? as if he was preparing himself for Blaine's rejection.

Blaine was taken aback by the question as he had no idea what part of this he could not be okay with. "What are you talking about?"

"This…" Nick gestured to his hand, the one holding onto Blaine's that was hanging over Nicks' shoulder.

Blaine looked down at his and Nick's clasped hands in confusion. "I'm not following."

Nick found Blaine's eyes and gave him a look that Blaine couldn't figure out. "How are you okay with _this_…" Nick held up his and Blaine's hands that were holding each other tightly and huffed. "I know people here are accepting and I'm not saying that you wouldn't this be a little weird for you because I'm…g-gay, Blaine?"

"No, because you're not the only one."

Nick's eyes widened as he stared up at Blaine. "Y-you are too?"

"Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay." Blaine admitted with a chuckle. "But you don't have to worry about that here, everyone is so accepting. That's half the reason barely anyone knows that I am actually gay, because it's not something that is so rare that it needs to be discussed."

Nick couldn't help but let a grin take over his features as he heard Blaine's words. It really did mean a lot to him that he had a friend like Blaine there to support him. "You know, you really are my best friend, Blaine."

"Aww, you'll make me cry with a confession like that. But, thank-you. And you are too Nick. As corny as this will sound, you're actually the closest friend I've ever had."

Both boys turned to face each other at the same time, eyes locking. They stared for a moment before they wrapped their arms around each other, giving their best friend a tight hug.

Blaine felt Nick's tight grip around his neck and was going to think about how nice it was to have a friend like Nick when he noticed the new arrivals. "Er, Nick?"

"Mmm."

"The dance crew are here."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**If you're interested in a Teacher!Kurt fic, I'm currently working on one called 'What A Small World' (Shameless promotion, hehe)**_

_**Thanks heaps for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**There's not really much to say other than enjoy :) **_

* * *

Nick let go of Blaine and wiped the tears from his eyes as if he was electrocuted. Nick turned to Blaine with a 'dear-caught-in-headlights' expression and Blaine had to laugh at his friend.

"Calm down, Nick. Just play it cool." Blaine encouraged.

Nick scoffed in disbelief. "Play it _cool_? We both know that cannot play it cool!"

Blaine laughed at his friend's panic and decided to take a look at the new arrivals, wondering if he could pick who it was Nick liked. There were five guys there, each distinctly different from the other and four girls. One girl was about average height and had blonde hair, she looked a little vague and as if she had no idea what was going on. A dark-haired Asian boy was wearing a bright plaid shirt with matching converse and was talking animatedly to a tall blonde next to him. His hair was platinum blonde and swept over his face, sheltering one of his eyes. He too wore a pair of converse, though his were a blue that stood out against his black skinny jeans.

Blaine had to admit, the Blonde was very attractive. He was kind of small in his build, but was toned as well – most likely due to his dancing – and the jeans he was wearing would catch the eye of any human being attracted to man.

"Oi, stop staring!" Blaine jolted a little when Nick hissed in his ear, who quickly turned his head back so it appeared as if he was looking at Blaine, but kept an eye on the dance crew.

"So…" Blaine drew the word out. "Which one is he?" Glancing back at the group who had clustered at the front of the room, Blaine again tried to decide on which one Nick would be attracted to.

Nick blushed when Blaine turned back to him, his face heating up at his question. "I told you not to stare." Nick mumbled to Blaine, teeth clenched.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out which one he is." Blaine smiled guiltily at Nick.

Nick didn't get much of a chance to answer when the teacher began to talk.

"For the first part of the project, we're joining together with the dance crew, while the theatre group are joining the other music class." The teacher paused to indicate the group that was standing next to him. "So, what you're going to do is…pair up. One music student, one dancer. You are to work together over the next week and come up with a song and then you will perform it together. Obviously you music students will be singing, while the others will be dancing."

There was an even level of excitement around the room. Every student was eager to start as they had never been given a project like this before. Blaine was intrigued and looked forward to working on a new song. Nick on the other hand, well it was needless to say that he was freaking out. He knew who he really wanted to be partnered with, but then he also knew that he didn't want to spend a whole week working with that same person.

"Alright, so partners…we've already put you in pairs, which are as follows;  
Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang…okay, that was unintentional…" the class let out a small laugh.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Wes Montgomery and David Hughes, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling."

Blaine noticed Nick visibly tense and understanding washed over him, this Jeff Sterling was his partner, and was also the boy he was so upset over before. Blaine felt bad for Nick, it really did suck when you liked someone that didn't like you back. Blaine had been through that one back in high school and he hoped that it wouldn't happen again. He definitely hoped that Nick would be okay; this whole unrequited love thing was hard.

Blaine was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice that he hadn't been called out in the list and everyone in the room already had a partner to work with. "Oh, it seems we have an odd number. Don't worry Blaine, we'll figure something out."

_Worry?_ Blaine thought._ Pff, I didn't even notice, ha!_

Before Blaine had the chance to assure the teacher that he understood, he and Nick were joined with company. The tall blonde – who Blaine had dubbed the most attractive out of the group – came to sit beside Nick. Blaine could sense Nick's unease and hoped that this project wouldn't make things worse for him.

"Nickers, hey dude!" Jeff cheerily greeted with an equally excited smile. "You pumped for the project? I am, it's going to be great!"

Already, in the first few seconds of meeting Jeff, Blaine could see how Nick had fallen for him – not that he was in love with him, but it seemed to be headed that way. Jeff was so much like Nick with his enthusiasm and forwardness when it comes to sparking up a conversation. Not to mention the nickname – which Blaine had openly laughed at – that was so similar to the one Nick had labelled Blaine; Blainers.

"Sup Jeffers? Hell yeah I am, it's going to be awesome!" Blaine was shocked by how at ease Nick was with Jeff, especially after confessing to Blaine that he liked him. The two boys high-fived as Jeff sat down beside Nick and slung his arm around Nick's shoulders.

Introductions were taken care of and soon the three boys were discussing the project and the things they were thinking of doing. Blaine eased himself out of the conversation to watch his best friend interact with the blonde.

Blaine definitely understood now how hard it must be for Nick when he is around Jeff, but the only way to make things easier is for Nick to tell Jeff exactly how he feels; it's never that easy though.

While watching the two interact, Blaine really hoped – more than he hoped for anything in his life – that in some miracle Jeff was indeed gay, or at least bisexual, for Nick's sake. They both got along so well and they mirrored each other without even realising what they were doing; when Jeff leant away from Nick in his chair, Nick leant into Jeff. When Nick's hand moved subconsciously closer to Jeff's, it was met with the blonde's, but always kept a small distance. When one moved, the other followed. When one spoke, the other gave complete eye-contact. When Blaine had no idea what they were talking about, they both knew exactly what each other meant. If one couldn't find a word, the other found it. They were in sync and they didn't even realise it.

Blaine put all the hope he had into those two, even if it took a while.

"You okay, Nick?" Jeff asked after only about five minutes of conversation.

Nick panicked for a moment, but then quickly covered his slip up. "Yeah dude, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, a concerned expression spread over his features. "Your eyes look different, they're…distant."

_Oh, come on!_ Blaine's mind screamed. _That's it, there is no way this Jeff cannot be gay or bi. No straight guy would notice his best mate's eyes like Jeff just noticed Nick's. _

Before Nick could respond there was a loud knock at the door and a guy dressed in dark jeans and a loose t-shirt with a print of a motorbike on the front. "Got any music kids to spare?"

The boy didn't wait for someone to call him inside, he just waltzed to the front of the room and scanned the onlookers. Everyone was a little weary as they watched him stare each of the members down, some of the dance crew edged their way towards the music students, concerned for their safety around the boy – more like man – with the Mohawk.

When no one answered – probably unsure of how to approach this guy – he spoke again to the group. "We're down a music dude, anyone not got a partner?"

Quickly realising that he had just been discussing this very problem with his teacher, Blaine took the initiative to answer the boy. "Yeah, I don't have a partner."

"Good, come with me. We need you in the theatre." The boy turned and walked out the door, expecting Blaine to follow him. Blaine stood up and made to leave when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. "Blaine!"

Nick hissed too quiet for Jeff to hear, who understood that what Nick was saying was not meant to be heard so he busied himself with his phone. "Oh relax, you'll be fine."

Before Nick could protest, Blaine walked out of the door, following the guy to the theatre. Nick hoped that Jeff didn't re-ask his question and would drop the subject; thankfully Jeff was so excited about the project that as soon as Nick made a suggestion, his attention span took a sharp turn.

* * *

**_Please review :)_**

**_Sorry if the progress is a little slow, but it needs to be to set the context. Things will start to develop more in the next chapter :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Soooo, on with chapter three! :D_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

"You did find someone, Puck?" Blaine looked up towards the sound of the voice and noted the surprised and impressed tone. "And it's _not_ female. What, couldn't find anyone stupid enough in that department to follow you?"

Blaine had followed the boy into what he could tell was the backstage of the theatre where all the performers waited to go on or prepared themselves for a show. There was a row of mirrors lined up on one of the walls, their lights glowing brightly. There were a couple of people around, only one or two that were working on the sound system.

Blaine looked at the guy who had spoken, sitting in the chair closest to the stage. After he stood up, he was taller than Blaine and had light brown coloured hair. He was attractive, Blaine could admit that much, but he had a smug look about him and Blaine found that the opposite to attractive. He looked like the typical schoolyard verbal bully; all talk and no action.

The guy that Blaine had followed in – Puck – scoffed. "Can it, Smythe! I pick up more in a week than you do in a month."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." With that, the boy – Smythe – left and walked through the curtains.

Puck turned to Blaine. "Stay away from him and your life will be easy. C'mon, let's introduce you to the rest of the group."

They both walked around the stage instead of going through the curtains like Smythe had. The went down the stairs and came out below the stage then walked to where there was a group of people gathered in the lower seating section of the theatre.

Blaine took in the people that were all animatingly discussing topics for the project – one girl in particular looked very dedicated and seemed to have already chosen the exact song to perform.

"Ah, they did have an extra. Perfect."

Blaine presumed the guy that spoke to be the teacher as he stood up to greet Blaine with a welcoming handshake. "I'm Mr Shue, hope you don't mind swapping music classes for a while."

"Not at all, I'm Blaine." He shook Mr Shue's hand before the teacher began introducing everyone in the group.

"So, you've already met Puck." He indicated the Mohawk boy who had gone to get Blaine and then moved to the boy standing next to him. He was tall. Like really tall. Well, compared to Blaine he was a giant. "This is Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."

The two people beside Finn were sitting on the first two chairs, a tall blonde guy and a short, dark girl.

The next were two people in; a scrawny looking boy with glasses that had a kind of 'rapper' attitude, and a very pretty blonde girl with a kind expression on her face.

"This is Quin Fabray and Artie Abrams…" Blaine greeted them with a simple _hello_ like he had with the others and looked to the next person that he was being introduced to. "This is Rachel Berry…"

Blaine noted the odd tone of voice that Mr Shue used to introduce the dark haired girl to him, the same one who had already been discussing her song. Blaine got the impression that she might possibly be a little bit of a handful.

After greeting Rachel and narrowly escaping all her questions that Mr Shue must have known she was about to fire at him, Blaine turned to the last person in the group. He didn't need any form of intro to this boy as he took it into his own hands.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." Blaine had to hold back a scoff when Sebastian obviously had that _'I'm better than you_' persona. He screamed cocky and had a terrible attitude, Blaine had only known him for a few minutes and already disliked him. He gave Sebastian a small smile and a very weak handshake. He would definitely be avoiding him in the future, if he could control it.

_Oh god, please don't partner me with him!_

"Mr Shue, where's Kurt?" The tall boy – Finn – asked once the teacher had finished with his introductions. Blaine was thankful for the distraction that the question caused Sebastian and he was able to take his hand back.

"He's getting ready for his performance. I'll go check and see if he is ready." Sebastian darted backstage and Blaine was curious about the tone of his voice. It had changed from cocky to genuine in an instant which made Blaine wonder if this Kurt was a soft spot for the otherwise snarky boy.

Mr Shue turned to Blaine when he realised that he had organised the group to do a performance each to demonstrate what they could do and then they could be paired up with who they suited best. "Blaine, I know you haven't had any time to prepare, but do you think you will be able to do a performance today just to see where you are at and who you will be partnered with?"

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine was always up for an impromptu performance so he was thrilled to have the chance to perform to the group today.

"Great, you can go after the group so you can have a think over what you are going to do. Just take a seat down with the others for now."

Kurt was just putting on stage costume when Sebastian came around the corner, letting out a wolf whistle when he saw what Kurt was wearing. "Looking good, Kurty!"

"Oh, a complement from Sebastian Smythe? Has hell frozen over?" Kurt shot back, a smirk dancing on his lips. "And when are you going to stop calling me that?"

Sebastian walked up to Kurt, holding him at arm's length by his shoulders. "For as long as I want to. And I _do_ give complements." When Kurt levelled Sebastian with his usual glare, Sebastian crumbled. "Okay, okay. So I don't give complements that often, but I always do to you."

If anyone knew Kurt and Sebastian, they wouldn't understand their relationship because they knew both of their personalities and the two boys were complete opposites. Sebastian was a player and had never had a relationship that lasted more than one whole day, not that it was even considered a relationship, more like an extended one night stand. Kurt, however, he was a romantic. It was any wonder that people thought of them to be an odd pairing, given all the snarky remarks, the complements hidden behind insults and the constant banters that passed by them on a daily basis.

But the biggest reason that no one understood why they were so close was because of the one secret that no one knew about.

"Aw, that's cute…for you. But I can see through your façade, Seb. I know you're not the player that you make people believe you are." Kurt pulled another outfit over the top of the one he was already wearing and turned his back to Sebastian who automatically knew to button the back of the costume up – being with Kurt for this long, he knew not to question anything he did, so he just went with it.

"What do you mean, façade?" Sebastian was cautious in asking Kurt this, he didn't want this conversation to come up again. He knew Kurt could see the real him, Kurt was the only one that Sebastian was ever himself around; he could only bring himself to trust Kurt since they had been each other's rock for so long.

Kurt sighed as he turned to face Sebastian. "Seb, you hide behind this cocky attitude and put up these walls to protect yourself from getting hurt, but you're hiding yourself from the rest of the world."

"You know why I hide." Sebastian whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder than that without cracking.

Kurt's heart broke a tiny bit at seeing Sebastian crumble like this in front of him, so he pulled the boy flush against him and gave him a tight hug. "I know, I just wish you didn't have to hide. You shouldn't have to hide from your friends, _we_ shouldn't have to hide from our friends."

Sebastian noted the pain in Kurt's voice and a twinge of guilt poked at his heart strings because, yes, it was his fault that he and Kurt were hiding from their friends, but it had to be this way. "We don't have another choice. You know what they think of me, could you imagine how they would react if they knew?"

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I just wish it could be different."

"Me too." Sebastian hugged Kurt tighter and rested his face in the crook of his neck. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," Kurt smiled at the sentimental moment that he and Sebastian were sharing. They were rare for the two of them but they were genuine and Kurt valued these moments, and Sebastian valued them with his life. "Love you too."

Sebastian couldn't help the grin that crossed his face upon hearing Kurt's words. They didn't say it often, but it meant a lot when they did. "You should take the risk, you know."

"What risk?" Kurt asked, confused.

Sebastian pulled away from their hug and indicated what Kurt was wearing; a plain suit that didn't really stand out in any way, completely unlike Kurt. "You're blending in and playing it safe, but you should be risky and ditch this boring tux. I know you feel like you're being risky by keeping that other outfit on underneath, but you should show it to everyone and prove how good you are."

Kurt looked at Sebastian with disbelieving eyes; how was it possible that he was in the company of someone who understood him so well?

* * *

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Please leave a review :)**_

_**I won't be updating for about a week because I'm going away, but I'll be sure to update as soon as I get back :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Good news! (Well, I hope it's good news, haha) I had time to upload a new chapter before I left :D_

_In answer to a guest review from __**Harriet**__ thank-you for your review and please keep reading even if you don't like Kurtbastian ;) And if you like Klaine, definitely keep reading!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

"Okay, while we're waiting for Kurt and Sebastian-"

Puck cut off Mr Shue. "Could be waiting a while for those two, who knows what they are up to behind those curtains."

"That's just wrong, Puckerman. But I still don't understand them, it just doesn't seem…right…and I don't want to see Kurt upset, we all know what Sebastian is like." Mercedes admitted, as she shifted in her seat.

Finn spoke up from behind the group – Blaine presumed that was his permanent position considering he was so tall. "As much as I disagree with it, it's Kurt's choice to be with Sebastian so leave it to him to make his own decisions."

Everyone stared at Finn for a moment and Blaine figured they either thought he was nuts for defending this Kurt – who, by the sounds of it, was dating Sebastian – or it was odd coming from Finn.

"What? I can be smart!" Yep, odd coming from Finn.

"Anyway, guys. Back to this." Mr Shue called the group to attention and then turned to the blonde boy behind him. "Sam, you're up first."

Sam picked up the acoustic guitar that was on the chair beside him then made his way to the stage. He positioned himself in the centre and began to strum lightly, Blaine recognised the tune immediately and was drawn in already.

When Sam opened his mouth to sing, Blaine did indeed like his voice, especially since it sounded so different to what he expected.

_Looking out, across the night-time  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice, shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs_

Yes, this guy could definitely cover Michael, and cover it well. Blaine listened closely to the tone of Sam's voice and the way it fits perfectly into the heartthrob category of a clichéd romance.

_If they say, why, why  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say, why, why  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why, does he do me this way  
I like lovin' this way  
I like lovin' this way_

Sam strummed the last chord and sung out the last note as the small group let out cheers and clapped him on his performance. Blaine felt like this room was a family, even in his short amount of time in the room, Blaine could see the family dynamic.

"Well done Sam that was great!" Mr Shue exclaimed. Blaine was becoming aware of this man's enthusiasm by now.

Sebastian stepped out from behind the curtain and turned his head behind him to call back. "Hurry up, Kurty!" He then walked down to join the rest of the group. "He's ready now." He sat down in the front row, almost directly in front of Blaine and made himself comfortable.

Everyone took their seats and Blaine looked to the stage to see a skinny boy walking across in a black tuxedo. He had to be one of the theatre kids because they were the only ones who went all out on the performances.

Blaine watched him as he walked to stand at the back of the stage, taking in what he could see of the boy. He was fragile looking underneath the tuxedo, but when Blaine looked at his face he was taken aback. The boy's face was flawless; perfectly sculpted jaw line and defined features. From where Blaine was sitting he could see the light reflecting in the ocean coloured eyes that were searching and worrisome.

It took all Blaine had not to admit that he found this boy very attractive; way more attractive than he thought Jeff had been, that was for sure. This boy was…beautiful.

Blaine followed the boy's eyes and when they landed on Sebastian in front of him, he noticed that they softened and seemed to relax, brightening in intensity. Blaine then remembered what the others had been talking about before; Sebastian was dating this boy – Kurt.

Blaine noticed Sebastian give Kurt a small nod that evidently gave the boy encouragement as he pulled himself to his full height. "Mr Shue, I've decided to make a change to my performance."

_Omg!_

At the sound of this boy's voice, Blaine almost gasped at hearing how high it was. He was definitely looking forward to hearing him sing.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's listen to what you've got."

Kurt stood in his ready position and waited for the music. On the fifth obvious beat in, he opened his mouth and began the opening lines.

_Comin' home used to feel so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm comin' now from a different place_

Blaine was mesmerised by this boy's voice as he stepped his way closer to the front of the stage, a newly found confidence driving him forward to take a leap of faith. Blaine watched as Kurt sung every line to perfection and delivered the words to the viewers.

_Though I may look the same way to you  
Underneath there is somebody new_

It was now really hard for Blaine to concentrate on…anything really. He had to hold back a gasp when Kurt held the sides of his suit and pulled it forward to reveal a skin tight black button down and rather tight gold pants that shaped his figure all too well. Blaine took back what he said before about Kurt looking fragile, he was far from it with is highly toned arms, stomach and legs.

_Get a grip Blaine, his boyfriend is right in front of you._

Blaine knew he had it bad when Kurt stepped up onto the piano after accompanying the pianist. The way he moved his hips should be illegal, according to Blaine, anyway. Kurt laid down on the piano after that and Blaine tried to ignore the fact that this boy was _obviously_ flexible.

_And those memories will just weigh me down  
'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

Blaine's eyes widened a little when Kurt landed on his knees and shimmied his shoulders as he laid flat on the stage. He held his arm in the air and followed it down with his body until it hit the stage.

_'I take that back, he is obviously _really _flexible'_ Blaine thought as he watched Kurt easily pull himself back up from the floor. He had to hold back a gasp when Kurt kicked his leg up while airborne.

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Blaine's eyes bugged out of their sockets when Kurt rolled his hips in perfect and smooth circles. He tried his best to return his expression to normal throughout the rest of the performance, but Kurt kept rolling his hips, or kicking his leg, and Blaine really wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to this boy. He felt as if he was the _other_ guy already all because he couldn't tare his eyes off of Kurt. It's wrong to look at someone else's partner like this, isn't it?

_Yes, Blaine. It is!_

Blaine tried, he really did. But when Kurt finished the song on a note that sounded so impossibly high for the pale skinned boy, Blaine knew he was already in too deep. He was definitely going to change that, he could _not_ fall for a boy that is already taken, he won't let himself.

Things are always easier said than done.

* * *

_So, it's getting hard to keep the chapters short as I am switching between three POVs, so my chapters are going to be getting longer :)_

_Thanks for reading and please, please review! I love to know what you all think :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**__**_Well, I'm back! While I was away, I was able to work on some more of this fic, so here's another chapter :D_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

After the group applauded Kurt on his performance, he darted out behind the curtains where Blaine presumed he was off to get changed. It took Blaine a moment to pull his eyes away from where Kurt had been, but he soon recovered himself when the next person was called up to perform. They were each very talented and all so uniquely different that Blaine had no idea how the pairings would end up. He was still fixated on his thoughts about Kurt – as he had come out from behind the stage wearing jeans so tight they looked as if they were painted on – when Mr Shue called him to attention.

"Blaine, are you ready to go on?"

He shook his head free of any thoughts of the boy sitting in front of him, leaning his back against Sebastian's shoulder. "Ah, yep. Yeah, I am."

Blaine asked Sam if he would be able to borrow his guitar and after the blonde happily handed it over, Blaine stepped onto the stage. He was thank-full that no one else had made any sort of intro, so he just got right into the song.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control, oh oh_

The world around Blaine disappeared the second the song started. He lost himself in the lyrics and the sound, all thoughts of Kurt drifted from his mind as he sang the song that meant so much to him. It had always been his go-to song whenever he felt that it was getting too tough, he would sit down and just sing. He never cared if the chords weren't right, or if his vocals were off, he just needed the lyrics.

_So I run now to the things they said they could restore me  
Restore the life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Sebastian had to admit that this guy had talent, and it wasn't a forced talent that was sometimes extraordinary; it was natural. He glanced over at Kurt who had visibly sat up straighter the second that Blaine had opened his mouth. Sebastian could see a glisten in Kurt's bright blue eyes that he rarely go to see himself, and he had known Kurt for almost five years now.

A tinge of something sparked deep in the pit of Sebastian's stomach that he couldn't quite pin-point, cause no, he could be jealous of Blaine, could he? Kurt didn't even know Blaine, unlike Sebastian, who knew the countertenor more than anybody; even more than Finn.

When they first met each other Kurt and Sebastian hadn't gotten along so well. They were always fighting and throwing insults at each other any chance they got. But after about a year they finally decided that enough was enough and sat down to have an actual conversation; although the insults are still exchanged, they're in a more loving way compared to before where they intended to offend the other.

Once they were actually civilised they grew closer and closer, until one day they both realised what – and who – had been in front of them the whole time. Now Sebastian knew what it was like to find someone, someone who you had been looking for forever without even knowing who you were looking for, you just knew they were out there. He knew that what he had with Kurt wasn't something that he could just take for granted, and there was no way he was going to screw it up with a rush of stupid jealousy.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now (oh whoa)  
One more spoon of cough syrup now (oh whoa)_

Blaine's voice faded out into the distance of the theatre and he open his eyes for the first time since he started the song and his heart warmed at all the faces that were looking up at him, each glowing with smiles.

"That was great Blaine, well done!" Mr Shue applauded along with the others and then wrote something down on a clipboard quickly, like he had done with each of the performances. "Okay, so I have your partners all sorted out now."

They all waited eagerly to find out who they were partnered with and Blaine noticed Sebastian nudge Kurt to get his attention and then held out hand in fist which Kurt tapped with his own, a grin spreading over his face. Blaine gathered that the two of them would most likely be paired together.

Mercedes was paired with Sam, Mercedes looking quite thrilled, Sam on the other hand looked as if he would rather be partnered with Voldemort. Finn and Rachel were next and Finn made his way to sit with her in the second row – somewhat shyly. The next pair was Quinn and Artie, who Mr Shue said was based on vocals, but he also knew that the two of them could come up with a wicked routine on their wheelchairs. They both grinned widely and gave each other a high-five.

Blaine waited patiently for his name to be said, even though he didn't really want to be partnered with Puck. Not that Blaine had a problem with him, no. He never judged anyone. He was just a little bit intimidated by the Mohawk and the 'badass' attitude.

"Blaine, you'll be working with Kurt."

Couldn't he be paired with someone who was a little closer to his size, maybe even someone-

_Wait, what?_

"Mr Shue, I thought you would put me with Kurt." Sebastian piped in, clearly showing his distaste of the pairing.

The teacher let out a sigh, Blaine picked that he knew this would happen. "Sebastian, I know yours and Kurt's voices work well together, but Blaine's will be a much more suited match, as yours will be with Puck's."

"But-"

"No arguing, Sebastian. My decision is final."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, feeling little guilty when he saw the hard expression that was spread across the usual cocky boy's face. Blaine would never be the other guy, so Sebastian had nothing to worry about, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that he would worry anyway, and Blaine realised that he had just made an 'enemy' without even meaning to.

Sebastian knew it was stupid to get annoyed over this, but he and Kurt had been partnered for everything because their voices worked so well together, that was one of the many ways in which they connected. He kept quiet after that though, sticking to his earlier promise he had made to himself.

Each pair separated to discuss ideas. Mr Shue had explained that they needed to both sing and convey a message to the audience that meant something to both of them, it had to be something that was close to the heart. Sebastian cringed at the thought, he never showed anyone what was important to him, Kurt was the only one that saw the real Sebastian Smythe and he intended to keep it that way.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Blaine turned to face the boy that had filled many of his thoughts of the past hour and smiled, making sure that he was playing it cool. Who was he kidding, he was no better than Nick, he didn't know how to play it cool, but he at least tried.

He held out his hand to the taller boy. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Back in the music room, Nick and Jeff sprawled on the ground , clutching their stomachs as they both tried to recover from their laughter. Jeff's attempt at a piggy-back ride had gone horribly wrong when Nick's foot had jabbed him in the rigs. Needless to say, Nick now knew how ticklish Jeff is.

"Boys, are you two actually going to take this thing seriously or are you just going to waste the time you have?" Their teacher had spotted them mucking around, again, for the…third? time in the last fifteen minutes.

The two of them mumbled their apologies and had to try to hide their giggles until the teacher left, which proved difficult as he stuck around a little longer. "How about, since the two of you have so much time to waste, you can go first."

He must have thought that he had proven his point, but Nick and Jeff had been prepared since before they even knew they were partners. "Sure." Jeff agreed with a Cheshire cat grin planted on his face, much to the annoyance of the teacher.

Nick turned to Jeff, smiling happily when he caught sight of the blonde. Their eyes locked for a moment and Nick really wanted to look away before Jeff saw what he was keeping hidden, but he knew his eyes would give him away; the eyes are the windows to the soul.

It took Nick a moment to realise that Jeff hadn't looked away, his eyes were boring into Nick's and it sent a jittery feeling through his stomach. Jeff looked like he was about to speak and Nick acted before he had the chance; averting his eyes and standing up quickly.

"Er, so what did you…have in mind?" Nick questioned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck – a nervous habit that he was always known to do.

Jeff slowly stood up, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't respond to Nick's question right away, he just looked to the dark-haired boy as if searching for an answer to his weird behaviour.

Nick shook the thoughts away before he got too caught up in thinking that Jeff may actually like him – who was he kidding, he isn't a girl, he has no chance.

Jeff seemed to forget the small moment – Nick presuming that he hadn't even noticed it because he is just not interested – and made his suggestion for what they could perform. Nick grinned widely at Jeff's suggestion and the two boys made their way to the front of the room while the teacher called everyone to attention.

They got themselves set up at the front, a couple of the music class' band members creating the music for the two boys. Jeff gave Nick a sideways glance and a nod to indicate that he was ready to start. The music started very faint and quiet, letting Nick's voice ring over the top of the instruments. Nick kept his voice slow and even, drawing out the first verse to build up the thrill of the chorus.

_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But i just cannot stand still_

Nick's voice was levelled and controlled and he could see Jeff out of the corner of his eye itching to begin his part in the performance. Nick would have laughed at his friend's impatient foot tapping if it weren't for him singing.

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way_

He glanced at Jeff again, who was looking at him as if to say _'really? You're kidding me with this right? How do you expect me to dance to this?'_ Nick just grinned widely at Jeff before he finished the last slow line, drawing it out even longer than the others just to torture Jeff some more.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

For a moment, there was silence and Nick just gave Jeff a mischievous smile which was returned by a mock glare from the impatient blonde. Jeff broke into a much awaited routine when the beat picked up and Nick sung the words faster than before, leading them into the chorus where Jeff's vocals joined his own.

Nick was surprised to hear how well his and Jeff's voices sounded together. It was one of those moments that felt kind of like the perfect match, but it was short-lived when Nick reminded himself yet again that he was not going to let himself fall for Jeff. He wasn't going to read into anything, he knew there was no point in pining over a straight boy, he would only hurt himself in the long run. But he couldn't shake how perfectly matched their voices were.

_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why_

Jeff and Nick's energy was contagious and soon the whole room was up out of their seats, dancing along to the beat. Nick hadn't started dancing yet, so he was able to look around at the remainder of the class. Most of the group were still partnered up and dancing together, but Jeff and Nick remained at the front.

Nick watched as the pairs separate and mingle with others around them and couldn't help but smile that the two groups could get along so well.

One of the music students – Santana Lopez – and her partner who Nick remembered to be Brittany, came to the front of the room where Nick was standing, singing his way through the song, and Jeff was lost in his own world of dance.

And that's when Nick's smile fell.

He tried to keep the same energetic mood through his next verse, but it was hard when he had to watch the two girls dance either side of Jeff. It wasn't them dancing with him that had caused Nick's deflated mood, it was how Jeff was reacting to their dancing. He smiled brightly and gave them both seductive looks that were suitable enough for a classroom setting and rolled his body teasingly, causing all the girls in the room to giggle.

_Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today_

Nick was too busy scolding himself in his mind to get over his crush on Jeff and have fun that he didn't notice that the girls had left and Jeff was trying to get his attention. Giving up on flailing his arms from the side, Jeff did some sort of sideways moonwalk until he stopped in front of Nick.

When Jeff took his hand, Nick was taken aback and tried to fight against Jeff's grip, but his friend was very persistent and just tugged him to the open floor. It only took Jeff's I'm-pouting-but-still-smiling-in-some-impossible-way for Nick to cave. Before he knew it, he and Jeff were dancing together in the middle of their classroom and Nick felt stupid for his earlier bitterness.

_And you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above_

Jeff spun Nick away from him and then pulled him back, commencing his fast foot work that Nick attempted to copy with Jeff's encouragement.

_You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_

Nick caught Jeff's eyes and he saw something in them that he didn't recognise. Their colour was intensified, but dark at the same time.

_You can't stop the beat!_

Jeff stood behind Nick, but slightly to the one side as he slid his arm around the smaller boys waist; Nick had to try his best not to react to the move, but it was hard not to.

_You can't stop the beat!_

After Nick had slightly recovered from Jeff's arm around his waist, he was once again thrown into the deep end when the same hand rested in a tight grip on Nick's hip. Jeff then grabbed Nick's hand and held it level with his own shoulder.

_You can't stop the beat!_

Jeff encouraged Nick to pick up the pace of his feet and soon they were both linked together as they danced out the final beats of the song. Nick placed his hand over the one Jeff had positioned on his hip and forgot about his determination to not let himself fall for Jeff. There was just one problem. It was too late.

Nick had already fallen in love.

_You can't stop the beat!_

* * *

_I hope everyone is liking this!_

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_If you're interested, check out some of my other fics...I've written a multi-fic of Klaine which is complete, a teacher!Kurt fic that is in progress and a few one-shots :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**__**_Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy :)_

_If you're looking for a good fic to read, check out 'Just Say Yes' by SlayerKitty on Scarves & Coffee :) _

* * *

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

"Smythe, would you quit with the attitude and put some effort into this project!" Puck exclaimed after Sebastian remarked with another snarky comment. It was two days after the project had been set and for the past half an hour, the group had divided off into their pairs where they were beginning to brainstorm their ideas.

Puck and Sebastian were in one of the music classrooms and Sebastian was being less than helpful; it was clear the Puck was getting frustrated with him. It wasn't his fault though – well it technically was, but he didn't want it to be this way.

It was just, if Sebastian didn't fire back with snark, then he would be vulnerable and he did not want anyone other than Kurt to see inside his heart. He wouldn't allow it. So he put up his walls and guarded them with bitchiness to protect himself.

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that this assignment is for a bunch of saps. Who has things close to their heart?" Sebastian's snark rolled off his tongue easily. He had used it so often that it was natural to him now and he didn't even need to try.

Puck scoffed. "You're a piece of work, you know that?!"

"Yeah, but a _fine_ piece."

Giving up, Puck decided to go through a list of ideas that Mr Shue had given them the day before to pick if there was anything that related to him and Sebastian. After ten minutes of searching and no help from Sebastian, Puck found something that he might just work.

"I've got an idea, how about this one?"

Puck passed over the sheet music that he had found and Sebastian took in without any enthusiasm. He loved music that was close to the heart, but not when it was there for everyone to see.

He read over a few lines that were on the paper and momentarily froze. No, Puck couldn't have known. How on earth would he know? Sebastian's mind was on a whirlwind and he didn't know how to react, he was too frozen with the fear that his so called 'wall' wasn't so strong anymore.

_Somebody call out to your brother  
He's calling out your name  
Ooh ooh ooh_

"Why this song?" Sebastian could have kicked himself for letting his voice sound so vulnerable.

Puck was taken aback by Sebastian's change of demeanor, but ignored it to explain his reason. "Well, I've never really had the best relationship with my brother – didn't help that I didn't know him for a fair bit of my life – but now things are better. The song just explains how he came to find me, kind of like a cry for help. And I know you can relate to that."

"What? How can I relate to that?" Sebastian demanded, no longer sounding as vulnerable, but more panicked than anything.

"I know your brother is a sensitive topic, which I know isn't very easy-"

Sebastian's mind was flailing. If Puck had figured this much out, then what else had he noticed about Sebastian? He stood up and towered himself over Puck, pointing his finger directly at him. "You know nothing about my brother and me!" He didn't mean for it to come out as a kind of threat, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't come up with a lie quickly enough, but he wanted Puck to back off.

"Whoa, dude." Puck warned, sensing that this was not a wise topic. "Calm down, we can find another one."

Sebastian relaxed when Puck dropped the topic and returned to his usual snarky self, sporting his trademark smirk for the remainder of the lesson.

Back in the auditorium, Blaine and Kurt were making a lot more progress than Sebastian and Puck. After the initial introductions on the first day, they didn't really have a chance to talk about the really meaningful stuff that they could use on the project as they had decided to use the time to get to know each other.

Blaine found out that Kurt had also come from Ohio – only two hours away in Lima, from Blaine who was originally from Westerville – and had grown up with his father. He now knew that Kurt had been living with Rachel and Finn – his best friend and step brother – but had recently been able to find his own place. With Sebastian, of course.

He learnt that Kurt was in his high school's glee club – McKinley's _New Directions_ – and that he won a diva-off in his sophomore year against Rachel when he hit the high F in _Defying Gravity_. Blaine had been frozen in shock and amazement for about five minutes after Kurt caved against Blaine's demands and did a small demo for him.

After spending the whole lesson just getting to know Kurt, he found that they had a lot in common. Blaine never mentioned that he was gay just quite yet, feeling that he would save the biggest part of himself for when they start to develop ideas for the project; which leads to today, where Kurt and Blaine are starting to discuss the important topics.

"So, we need to convey something from the heart that relates to both of us, which sounds easy but now that I think of it, this is going to be challenging finding a song that fits us both."

Blaine then realised that now was the perfect time for him to inform Kurt that he was in fact gay and that's one of the closest things to his heart, given everything that he has been through in his life. But first, he wanted to ask Kurt why he thought it was going to be so hard.

"Why's that?"

Kurt pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Well, there so many things that are close to my heart, but they're not things I want others to know, and there is one thing that most people know that means everything to me, but it doesn't apply because it's about both of us."

Blaine understood that there are things that people don't want to talk about, but Kurt seemed fine with the other, so Blaine decided to question what it was.

"You can tell me about it, if you like. I might find a connection in it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and the curly-haired boy was stumped by the intense colour of his eyes. It took all of his effort to focus on what Kurt was saying instead of getting lost in the ocean that was staring back at him.

Kurt sucked in a mouthful of air before talking. "I was bullied, a lot, all through my freshman, sophomore and junior years. I got shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, slurred at all the time, all for being gay."

Blaine felt a tinge of sympathy for Kurt, knowing exactly how he felt and what he had been through. Well, not exactly, but he had enough experience with bullies to get a general idea.

"Looks like we found our muse then." Blaine smiled at Kurt whose head was tilted to the side and his features sported an adorable look of confusion. Blaine decided it was probably best if he explained. "I'm gay too, and I was bullied pretty badly for it as well."

Even though it was a sad topic for the two boys, they both smiled at each other once discovering the similarities. Of course, Blaine already knew Kurt was gay, given that he had been with his boyfriend in front of him, but he didn't want Kurt thinking that Blaine had just jumped to conclusions. Blaine took Kurt's excitement as them being able to find something to work on, while Blaine was giddy for another reason; one he wished would go away. The last thing he needs is to give Sebastian any reason to hate him.

"So, do you think we should find a song that is against violence, one about acceptance or strength?" Kurt listed off a few ideas that Blaine thought were all pretty good, but he suggested another, thinking it might be the best option.

"How about we write our own?"

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine burst out laughing. "No? Bad idea?"

"What? No, no!" Kurt saved his moment of shock. "I was just…surprised. I never even thought of writing a song, cause well…I can't."

"That's okay, you can help with ideas and I'll write them down." Blaine assured. "How does that sound?"

Kurt's lips formed a cute smile that had Blaine's heart turning to goo and accepted the idea that they could write a song together. Blaine had written many songs before in his music class and back in high school, so he was excited for this one to be about something so important, and he was particularly pleased with having someone who he could share the meaning of the song with too. Even if it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Blaine said as he pulled out his notebooks and a couple of pens then handed one of each to Kurt. The two of them spent the next hour writing out ideas, then they began to put them together onto some sheet music.

Blaine never mentioned Sebastian to Kurt, not wanting to hear the pale-skinned boy gloat about his boyfriend and he was happy that Kurt never mentioned him either.

After an hour of brainstorming and starting to put a song together, then half an hour of final touch ups, the two boys grinned widely at each other.

"I think we have our song."

Blaine didn't obsess over the '_our'_ in that sentence, not at all. Nope.

"Yes we do."

Sebastian arrived home at his and Kurt's apartment at around 6:00pm and decided to make them both some dinner. It was one of his many ways that he released his stress and what better way to get all of his frustration out from this afternoon's class than cooking up a big meal?

Dinner was about three-quarters of the way through when Kurt came home, too smiley and happy for Sebastian's liking. Why couldn't he have had a good class like Kurt had? He shot his thoughts down and let Kurt's mood calm him down. He was wrong, there is a way to make him feel better than cooking; being around Kurt.

"Oh no, what happened?" Kurt asked the second he stepped into the kitchen, knowing full well when he saw three pots on the stove that Sebastian needed to find a way to relax himself.

Sebastian lit another flame and pulled out a fourth pot, not looking up at Kurt when he spoke. "This stupid assignment happened, that's what."

Kurt sighed. "Sebastian, you know throwing tantrums isn't going to change Mr Shue's mind. You're working with Puck and I'm working with Blaine."

"I'm not throwing a tantrum." Sebastian defended, silently chuckling to himself when he realised he kind of was. "But it's not even about that."

Even if it took him a while, Sebastian always told Kurt everything. They have not had secrets since they became close and they never will. "Puck hit a nerve today and I kind of snapped. I shouldn't have, I know, but it was too close for comfort. You know what I'm like with other people."

One thing about Sebastian was he put up his walls because of his biggest insecurity; letting someone get close to him, only to have his heart broken. It all came back to trust and Sebastian's trust was hard to earn, unless you are Kurt; but even he took a while to get Sebastian to trust him.

"What did he say?"

Sebastian didn't answer, he just walked over to his bag that was on the table and pulled out the sheet music that Puck had given him. Even though Sebastian was mad, panicked, and a nervous plain mess, he couldn't bring himself to give it back.

He handed the paper over to Kurt,, who skimmed the lyrics, eyes widening slighting at every line. "What did you say?"

"I told him that he knows nothing about my brother and me when he tried to tell me that his story was similar." Sebastian let out a huff and went to flop himself on the couch, leaving Kurt to turn off all the flames on the stove before he joined Sebastian.

"Argh, I couldn't think up anything quick enough so I just snapped, which I bet made it worse, now he's probably even more suspicious than he was before."

Sebastian was getting frustrated again, so Kurt shuffled himself closer to the younger boy and pulled him into a hug, letting Sebastian lean against him. After comforting Sebastian in silence for about five minutes, Kurt spoke. "I think you should sing that song with Puck."

"What?!" Sebastian shot up from Kurt's side and looked into his blue eyes for any reason why his suggestion seemed like a smart one.

Kurt sighed, he knew that would be the reaction that he got. "Sebastian, this song is perfect for your project because it _is_ close to your heart. I think you should sing it."

"But Kurt, I can't. You know how much this means to me, I'm not going to throw it all away for one song. Things might go back to the way they were and I don't want that to happen."

Sebastian was frantic. Why couldn't Kurt see how bad this idea was?

"Sebastian, that is not going to happen again, and besides, that's exactly why you _should_ do it. It means _so much_ to you, Seb, you should sing the song with Puck."

The sincerity in Kurt's tone wasn't quite enough for Sebastian to change his might right this second, but he knew that with more convincing, Kurt would eventually win this one. But for the time being, Sebastian was too panicked to be able to think straight. He stood up off the couch and paced backwards and forwards until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"What if it all goes wrong? What then?" Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt put both hands on either of Sebastian's shoulders and levelled him with his trademark glare that only made the younger boy chuckle. "You, Sebastian Smythe, are one of the strongest boys – wait no – _the_ strongest _man_ I know and you are strong enough for this. I know you don't want to unlock your past, none of us do, but you will surprise yourself with how much this song will be able to help you. Do you know how I know this?" Sebastian shook his head, so Kurt continued. "Because you're so, so, so important to me, and I wouldn't tell you to do something like this if I knew it would hurt you."

Sebastian lowered his head, letting his eyelashes hit his cheeks. A small tear dropped down and Sebastian made no move to wipe it off. Kurt had always known what to say ever since they had first met; even when they hated each other, Kurt's snarky remarks always one-upped Sebastian's.

"Okay." Sebastian breathed, barely even a whisper. Kurt was right. He needed to do this because it meant so much to him, he had to face his past. Kurt pulled Sebastian in for another hug and they stood in silence for a moment. "I'll do it. And Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

Sebastian gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank-you."

"Anytime," Kurt responded, "you are so important to me, Seb." Kurt said before giving him a tight squeeze back.

* * *

_Thank-you for reading :D_

_Please review and check out some of my other fics if you're interested :P They're all Klaine at the moment!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hehe, sooo I decided to upload another chapter tonight...cause that's what I do when I'm bored! I have a fair bit of this fic already written, so I'm usually updating it more often that my other fics :)_

_Thank-you to everyone who has favourited, is following or has reviewed this fic :D_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Nick and Jeff had been hanging out together a lot lately because of the project that they were working on, but Nick found that it was getting harder and harder to keep how he felt to himself. He decided that it would be a good idea for Blaine to hang around them too, so that's how Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian ended up having lunch together at a café down the street from their building.

Blaine was thankful that he didn't have to try hard to ignore Kurt and Sebastian being together because apparently they weren't big on the whole PDA thing, even if they were in New York. Not that Blaine was complaining, he was actually quite pleased that he didn't have to see the two of them being all couple-like and love-dovey. No, he could _not_ handle that.

He did, however, appreciate the way Sebastian was so…protective of Kurt, without being over-protective, but at least he was showing that he cared. It was all the simple gestures that Blaine noticed. When Kurt fixed Sebastian's collar, or when Sebastian refused to let Kurt pay for his coffee and the way they both shared their biscotti. They both seemed to move in sync with each other – much like Jeff and Nick had – but it wasn't shy or timid, but more knowing and practised.

It had been a few days since the project started and Blaine hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with Nick, but just by seeing his behaviour now, he could tell that Nick had it bad, like _really_ bad. He was definitely crushing on Jeff.

After about an hour of chatting and catching up – Blaine was surprised to see that Sebastian had barely participated in the conversation, and when he did, it wasn't snarky or insulting – they all decided that they needed to get into rehearsals for the project as they were being performed soon.

Kurt and Blaine were eager because they hadn't done a run through of their song yet. Nick and Jeff were planning on going back to Jeff's dorm room for a movie marathon, claiming that they had their routine and song perfected.

However, Sebastian looked reluctant. Not his usual _'Do I have to? _type reluctance, he actually looked as if he was nervous, like really, _really_ nervous. It was so unlike Sebastian that Blaine figured something must be wrong. Blaine had only known the boy a week and he knew that he wasn't usually the nervous type.

Ignoring his thoughts about Sebastian, Blaine joined in the conversation with the others as they walked back to their building to rehearse.

"Number five! No, wait…number four! Yes. Actually, no go with-"

Nick let Jeff ramble for a while before he _actually_ decided on which Harry Potter film to watch, he had been changing his mind for the past five minutes. While everyone else had left to go over their projects and perfect their lyrics, or routines, Nick and Jeff had opted for a movie marathon. It seemed like an easy task, but Jeff was still trying to decide what Harry Potter movie to put on, claiming that they were all the best.

"You know, if you just pick one now, then we might actually have time to watch it before midnight."

Jeff looked up at Nick with a little panic in his eyes, but when he saw Nick's smirk he just sent him a glare in return. "I'm trying, but it's hard."

Oh, no. Not the pout. Nick was turned to putty when Jeff pulled out his pout and was close to cooing over him like he would a litter of kittens. Nick picked up the first one he thought of, knowing that – although Jeff claims for them to all be good – it was his favourite one.

He popped the third movie into the DVD player and jumped up onto Jeff's bed, getting himself comfortable against the headboard. He was taken aback when Jeff landed next to him, their whole sides touching, but decided to not think anything of it when the movie started. Usually, Jeff didn't really talk during this particular movie, but for some reason he had chosen tonight to have a deep conversation with his best friend, much to Nick's surprise.

"Hey, Nick?"

The shyness in his voice shocked Nick so much that he couldn't bring himself to turn and face his best friend, and judging by his peripheral vision, neither could Jeff.

"Yeah, Jeff?"

It took a moment for his friend to reply and Nick presumed that he was struggling to figure out how exactly to bring up whatever it as that he wanted to talk about.

"H-how do you know when you like someone?" Jeff asked quietly, seeming to finally find his voice again. "As in, _really_ like someone?"

If Jeff's hearing was supersonic then he would have heard the many cracking noises echoing through Nick's chest. He knew that there was no chance with his blonde friend, he knew this day would come, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him. He tried his best to hide the pain from his voice, doing what he could to avoid it from cracking.

"I don't know, I guess you just know."

Nick knew his answer was lame. He knew exactly how it felt to like someone, but he didn't want Jeff to know he liked him. But then, how would Jeff know who he was talking about?

"I guess so, but there are…feelings, right?"

If Nick didn't feel the way he did about his best friend, he would have found this whole situation quite amusing. However, he did like Jeff and neither of them were taking their eyes off the screen, even though they weren't actually watching the movie.

"Yes, you do." Nick admitted. _Ah, screw it._ "I guess you really know when you love spending time together because you can't be away from them, and when you are together, you get this weird sensation in your stomach and your heart." Nick knew he sounded corny, but he couldn't stop now. "No matter what, you always wonder where they are or what they are doing and if you feel yourself losing them to someone else, it hurts. You can never think straight when you're with them and a simple touch can send shivers through your whole body. They're your best friend."

The two boys were silent for a while, each staring at the screen, but neither taking in the movie that was almost over anyway. Nick worried that he had freaked Jeff out and he was trying to think up an excuse that he had to leave when Jeff spoke. "That's exactly how I feel."

Nick wouldn't let himself cry. Not in front of Jeff. He would call Blaine up later, he would stay with him for a while and let the curly-haired boy comfort him, but he was _not_ going to cry now.

"Really, who is it?!" Nick pretended to show his enthusiasm, but it was faked; guess he could be an actor after all.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone to know just yet." Nick could have had a dance party of relief when Jeff didn't tell him who it was because that would only make it seem real.

The two of them finished their conversation at about the same time the movie finished. Nick was ready to go back to his own dorm, but Jeff was reluctant to let him leave. With the help of his trademark pout, Jeff coaxed Nick into watching the fourth Harry Potter as well. At some point during the movie, Nick felt himself doze off to sleep and before he knew it, all he could see were the inside of his eyelids, the weight of his friend pressing against his right side.

Blaine was struggling to ignore his developing feelings for Kurt and he wanted to kick himself because he did not want to fall for a boy who was clearly in love with someone else. So Blaine just tried his best to be Kurt's friend. He didn't want to be the friend that stole Kurt's time away from Sebastian, he wanted to be the friend that got along with the boyfriend; which is what Blaine intended to do.

So that's how Blaine found himself in Kurt and Sebastian's apartment, comfortable on their sofa. The three boys had decided that after practise they would have a pizza and movie night – yes, Kurt Hummel _does_ eat pizza now.

"Sebastian, no." The boy in question cringed when Kurt shot down another one of his movie suggestions – given that all he wanted to watch involved violence and a weapon of some sort.

After cringing slightly away from Kurt, Sebastian gave the boy the biggest pout he could muster – which Blaine had to admit was damn cute, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Aww, come on Kurt." Blaine backed Sebastian up on this, earning a quick smile from the boy that soon turned away to pout. "Look at that pout."

Kurt gave Blaine a glare – which he was learning to be a trademark of Kurt's – and let out a sigh when he looked back at Sebastian.

"Pweeeeease Kurtsie!" Sebastian pleaded with Kurt and Blaine had to stifle his giggles at the name. This time it was Sebastian who received the glare. Kurt caved and let the pouting boy put the movie on. Who could blame him, that pout was unavoidably cute.

"Fine, but as long as you don't call me that." Kurt turned back to Sebastian, who was currently scrambling off the sofa to get to the DVD stack, and added. "Don't even think about pouting again."

Standing at the end of a pointed Kurt Hummel finger is quite frightening, and Blaine was still doing his best not to laugh at the pair's interactions. Sebastian was kneeling on the floor, eyes slightly wide with fright while Kurt pointed a warning finger at him. Blaine noticed the small smirk that was forming on Sebastian's lips and knew that whatever he was thinking was going to cause some form of trouble.

"Bu-bu-but Kuuuurtisieeee!" Sebastian couldn't contain his laughter and noticed that Blaine too was on the verge of tears upon seeing the intense glare Kurt was directing at the two of them. It was obvious that the two knew what was good for them because they both shot each other frightened glances, then returned their expressions to neutral; but still evidently trying their best not to laugh. Sebastian knew that this wasn't a side to him that many people saw, but he felt like he could be like this with Blaine around.

The three remained in their stance for a few moments when Kurt's glare cracked a little, beginning to reveal a small smile. Blaine was frozen in admiration when he saw the corners of Kurt's lips curve, causing adorable little lines to appear. Before Blaine's thoughts could get too far, he felt Sebastian's eyes on him and turned to face him. He quickly regretted it when he saw the expression etched across Sebastian's features; his lips were in a tight line and his eyes were threatening.

Sebastian didn't like the way Blaine was looking at Kurt. He did not like it at all. Blaine's expression screamed feelings and if this is what they were like now, Sebastian didn't want to know what Blaine would be feeling if he spent more time with Kurt.

Not that he would stop Kurt from spending time with Blaine. No, he wasn't _that_ protective, but he was definitely going to keep an eye on Blaine when he was around Kurt.

Sebastian pushed his negative thoughts of Blaine aside and decided to get some ice cream for the three of them. For the remainder of the night – until Blaine had to go – he, Kurt and Blaine continued on with the torments, each one playing the victim at some point.

Although Sebastian was wary of Blaine, he still found him to be a pretty decent guy. At one point during the night Kurt had been chasing Sebastian around the lounge room to take the silly string that he had managed to find off of him.

Intervening to protect Sebastian from the wrath of Kurt, Blaine jumped over the couch and landed in front of Kurt, blocking his path to the giggling Sebastian who was doing some form of victory dance in the corner.

Blaine had spent the rest of the night avoiding Kurt's death glare.

* * *

_Please leave a review! :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**__**_Aaaaaand...we have another chapter! :D_

* * *

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

When morning arrived, Nick felt an unusual warmth and weight on his right side. Opening his eyes, he was met with a sea of blonde hair that fell just below his neck and a heavy arm that was resting over his waist.

Nick realised then that he was obviously not alone in bed. _Oh god_. It wasn't his bed. It was Jeff's. He tried to sit up a little, but when he did, the arm he had noticed a moment ago curled further around him and held him tight.

Jeff nuzzled his face into Nick's chest as he pulled the dark haired boy closer to him, holding the warmth that was radiating off his best friend. Nick knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help but swoon over the way Jeff was snuggling into his side. He decided that letting Jeff cuddle him a while longer wouldn't hurt anyone, so he wrapped his own arms around the taller boy.

The moment of contentment didn't last much longer when Jeff began to move, causing Nick to panic. _What is he supposed to do? What if Jeff freaks out? Will he yell at him? Will they fight? Would they stay friends?_ Yeah, he was definitely being over-dramatic, but he couldn't help the panic rising in him. The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward between him and his best friend.

Jeff had only moved further up the bed, so he was now resting on the pillow beside Nick's head, but his face was nuzzled amongst the boy's dark hair. He lifted his arm to place next to him on his pillow, but found that it connected with an odd shape; Nick's face.

Nick felt Jeff stiffen instantly and hoist himself up onto his arms. _Here we go_. Nick thought, knowing the awkwardness was coming. But there was only silence. Nothing. No sound apart from the breaths of two boys and two very fast heart beats.

Without really thinking things over, Nick moved his eyes in the direction of his best friend. He had expected to find his best friend looking down at him with regret, disgust or _something_ along those lines. When his eyes finally fell upon the blonde, he was confused by what he saw. Jeff's expression was contorted, but not in a repulsed way, but in a way that looked as if he was fighting a battle in his head. He was still very close to Nick, all Nick had to do was lift himself up on his elbows and they would almost be touching. Jeff had one hand placed either side of Nick's head on the mattress.

"Nick…" Jeff's voice was barely a whisper and was laced with nerves so obvious, it would have been a miracle if they went unnoticed.

"Yeah Jeff?" Nick stared up at Jeff, eyes boring into his best friend's. The two of them stared for what felt like hours, both of them intently watching the other's eyes. Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. They both just stared.

Nick's focus was so intense on Jeff's eyes that he hadn't noticed their change in position until Jeff was literally right in front of him. Nick's heart beat quickened when he noticed how close his best friend was. This wasn't right, was it? Jeff wasn't supposed to be leaning closer and closer to Nick, breaths ghosting over his face. Jeff's elbows bent slightly as he closed the gap further, not once did he take his eyes off Nick's.

It felt like time had slowed, Jeff's approach to close the gap was excruciatingly slow and Nick was convinced that he must have been dreaming because there was no way real life could move _that_ slow. Was there?

Nick's thoughts were interrupted when he finally, _finally_ felt soft, warmth on his lips that startled him out of thinking that this was a dream. You don't have any feeling in dreams, so this was real.

_This is real. Omg this is real. Oh my freaking god, this is real!_

Once Nick had recovered from his initial reaction, he took in the moment. The slight pressure he had felt on his lips had increased and Nick felt Jeff's lips begin to move against his own. In any situation Nick is ever faced with in life, he has the tendency to overanalyse everything, but now was not the time for that, now was his time to enjoy the feeling that Jeff was causing him.

He was hesitant at first, but Nick soon found the confidence to move his own lips in sync with Jeff's, sliding them together perfectly. There were no fireworks, no sparks, there was nothing that came straight from a clichéd romance. There was however, warmth that spread through Nick, reaching to tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes.

Nick acted on instinct and lifted both his hands up off the bed, placing one on Jeff's waist and the other behind his neck where he tugged on the blonde locks. Nick must have done something right because Jeff let out a soft moan and pressed his lips harder against Nick's.

If it weren't for the desperate need of oxygen, the boys never would have pulled part so soon, but when they did, they were both breathless and lost in the other's eyes. Again, neither of them spoke. It seemed that they didn't need to, their eyes spoke more words than they would have been capable of anyway.

When their staring became too much, Jeff leant forward and connected their lips once again, this time neither of them wasted any time before the moving their lips against the other's. Jeff's tongue grazed over Nick's lips, who gasped at the sudden pressure, allowing Jeff to push his tongue inside Nick's mouth. It was a weird feeling at first, particularly when neither boy was very experienced in this area, but they felt like it didn't matter.

After a few moments they both pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. By this stage, Jeff had fallen back onto the mattress beside Nick and they were facing each other. Their knees slotted together slightly while their noses touched. Nick left his hand resting between them on the pillow and Jeff held it in his own.

They were both lying on the bed, staring into each other's eyes, neither of them needing to say anything. They were content with just being for now, smiling at the other. They would talk later, but for now they would just enjoy what they had in this moment.

Sebastian and Kurt woke up the next morning, both slowly getting ready because they were so tired from their late night. It had been after midnight when Blaine had left and they fell asleep immediately after climbing into bed.

They worked around each other, moving like incorrectly paired magnets. They knew each other's' routine well enough now that it flowed easily through the morning and neither crossed the other's path; unless Sebastian decided to let his built up walls fall down, like this morning.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Kurt asked in a stern tone as if he was talking to a child that was acting suspiciously. Although, sometimes he felt that he _was_.

The boy in question gave a charming smile. "Nothin'…what are _you_ doing?"

Kurt knew not to play into Sebastian's tricks, so he simply gave Sebastian an I'm-watching-you glare before he walked off into his wardrobe, dreading what child antic Sebastian had cooked up this time.

He had his answer only five minutes later when he exited his bedroom and was pelted with a seemingly endless supply of foam darts; Sebastian had unleashed none other than a Nerf war. If it had of been anyone else, Kurt would have been annoyed, but it was Sebastian, so Kurt retreated back to his wardrobe a dug out his own Nerf gun.

The next minute was like one of those intense scenes in Criminal Minds where the bad guy is hiding in the shadows while the BAU creep through the house, slow and cautious. In the Hummel-Smythe case, it was Sebastian lurking around the corners while Kurt moved in silence.

They came face to face when Kurt rounded the last corner into the lounge room and pointed their weapons, both smirking mischievously. This was an occurrence that both boys lived for; the two of them forgetting their age and just letting loose, having fun. Kurt loved seeing Sebastian this way, it was a refreshing change from his usual snarky yet introverted attitude. Sebastian loved it for a different reason; it was his chance to play the kid again, the kid that had someone to play _with_. He had only been able to enjoy this part of growing up for a little while, but then those times were hard to remember and he had lost his someone to play with.

It was for this reason that Kurt quite often let Sebastian win. It sounded childish and stupid to most people, well, not that they explained it, others only saw it from afar. It wasn't really something that they shared with just anyone; Kurt usually left it up to Sebastian to instigate these games anyway, given that it was an escape from his lost and destroyed childhood.

While standing completely still and straight, both boys facing each other, Kurt let off a single foam dart that hit Sebastian squarely in the chest. Kurt's stance didn't falter, but Sebastian glanced down to where the dart had hit and then back up at Kurt.

Kurt took Sebastian's slight distraction as an opening and launched into full fire, shooting darts all over the other boy's body. Sebastian retaliated and shot his remaining dart at Kurt, who thought that he had won this war by mistake; but he was wrong.

On Kurt's last round of darts, Sebastian pulled a full magazine out from behind his back and loaded it into the gun with perfected speed while Kurt took off down the corridor. It only took a few seconds before Sebastian caught up and emptied his gun on Kurt, who acted out the part of being shot. He fell to the floor in an overdramatic attempt as a stunt double then stilled his body on the carpet.

Sebastian held up his Nerf gun and blew a breath of air over the top, then pitching his voice high, he asked, "Is it dead?"

He paused, then in a deep tone answered his own question, "Terminated."

"You can such a dork." Kurt commented, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Sebastian.

He received a glare from the accused 'dork' before Sebastian shot back, "You're supposed to be dead."

They both just laughed off their antics of the morning and then resumed their normal routine – however, a little faster due to loss of time – then made their way to their morning classes.

"Hey Blaine." He turned around to see Kurt walking towards him. Blaine was currently on the stage in the theatre, strumming randomly on his guitar. He had just been practising the chords of his and Kurt's performance when the taller boy had walked in. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt in front of Blaine, crossing his legs to mirror the other boy. He nodded towards the guitar and questioned what Blaine had been doing. "Oh, I was just making sure I had the chords right for our performance."

"You had them pretty perfect last practise." Kurt commented, causing a small blush to develop on Blaine's cheeks. It was times like these where Blaine wished he could control his blushing.

"Thanks."

Kurt and Blaine had been spending a bit more time together since they started on the project, they would often grab a coffee after they had been practising or would decide to meet up early. Blaine loved this time he could spend with Kurt, and their coffee 'dates' were becoming more and more frequent.

Both boys had gotten to know each other really well over coffee or during their practise, they were even at the point where they were sharing personal stories about their lives in high school, although Kurt kept his a little to himself, which Blaine could tell, but he understood completely.

They both knew the dark things of their pasts because when it came to writing their song, they quite often accompanied their ideas with stories about bullies and school transfers.

Blaine was definitely not complaining about any of this, but he couldn't help but feel like he was stealing Kurt away from Sebastian and the last thing he wanted was to be the enemy.

"So, you any good at teaching?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence, slightly startling Blaine from his thoughts.

"Er, I don't know really," Blaine admitted. "I've never taught anyone anything."

Kurt grinned cheekily at Blaine who was taken aback by the playful look the taller boy was giving him – it _had_ to be his imagination. "Do you think you'd be able to teach me how to play?"

"I could try." Blaine knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but what could a little guitar lesson do?

Kurt excitedly bounced over to sit beside Blaine – rather close if Blaine was noticing this kind of thing, which he wasn't. Definitely not.

When the two settled together on the edge of the stage, Blaine handed his guitar over to Kurt who held it in his hands awkwardly. Blaine moved Kurt's hands into the correct positions and then began to explain the different chords to Kurt.

"This one is E," Blaine informed the beginner, "Just place your fingers like this."

Blaine demonstrated the chord and gave the strings a soft strum, having to lean against Kurt to do so. When Kurt attempted to copy Blaine, his fingers fell onto the wrong strings, so Blaine picked them up gently and placed them on the right strings. It was admittedly hard teaching someone how to play the guitar when I soft spark shot through your skin when you touched them, so Blaine was having a little difficulty concentrating.

It took him a moment to realise that Kurt was looking at him with an odd expression, one he was sure would piss off Sebastian if he ever saw it – particularly given that there was an obvious blush that accompanied it.

Blaine quickly moved on and soon Kurt was playing a very short tune, but he was still very excited. "Blaine, you're an awesome teacher."

"Thanks."

They sat quietly for a few minutes for Kurt spoke up, somewhat shy. "So, er are you free tonight?"

This was the kind of thing Blaine had a love-hate relationship with. He loved that Kurt wanted to spend time with him, but he hated that the amount of time they spent together could possibly upset Sebastian.

"Oh, I...think so."

Kurt grinned. "Awesome, did you want to maybe come over? You and I could have a movie night."

Blaine really, really wanted to say yes outright, but he had to show that he wasn't going to do anything that could ruin what Kurt and Sebastian have. "Okay, but what about Sebastian?"

A strange expression crossed over Kurt's face, but it was gone so quick that Blaine thought he had imagined it. "What about him?"

Well, Blaine hadn't expected that kind of response. "Well, he'll be there, won't he?"

This time, the same strange expression crossed Kurt's features, but it lingered for longer and was still present when Kurt spoke. "No, he's going out. But I wanted it just to be us anyway. Sebastian was there last movie night."

"Oh, okay." Blaine picked up on the slightly annoyed tone that was filling Kurt's words and decided it was probably best to not mention Sebastian. "Yeah, I'd love to come over."

"Yay, and since it's just us, then we can have a Disney marathon." Kurt beamed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine smiled back, still a little wary of the whole thing, but going along with it for Kurt's sake

* * *

_So, things are staring to unravel in the next few chapters, so stay tuned for all the pieces to start developing and then piece themselves together :D_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! 8) - those are my puppy dog eyes! Hehe !_


	9. Chapter 9

**__**_I was going to just upload this one weekly and keep up with my other fic, but I decided to put up what I've already written so I can focus on actually writing the rest of it._

_I have so many other fic ideas that I want to have a go at, and some that I have already started, so I want to work on some of them, but I'm not letting myself until I have finished at least one of these..._

_So, that's enough of my babbling...here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

Back in Jeff's dorm room, he and Nick had silently decided that they had been staring at each other for too long and it was probably time to talk things through. Nick sighed, looking down at his and Jeff's intertwined hands, considering where to begin.

"You okay?" Nick looked up and was met with Jeff's concerned expression. "What are you thinking?"

Nick smiled at Jeff's slight nervousness as if he was worried to hear the dark haired boy's response. "I'm thinking…that this-i-it just _can't_ be real. I…I can't even believe that this is actually real."

Jeff looked at Nick curiously, tilting his head in the most adorable way possible. "Why are you so shocked that it's real?"

"I-I just…I've always thought that I had absolutely no chance with you." Nick admitted, sill on cloud nine and not quite ready to set everything in concrete just yet.

Jeff hoisted himself up a little on his elbow, Nick following. His expression turned exasperated as he looked at Nick. "Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't even be the slightest bit attracted to you?"

Nick blushed and averted his eyes, resting them upon their still clasped hands once again. "Yes…" His whisper was barely audible, but Jeff heard it loud and clear.

"Nick…" Jeff sighed exasperatedly. "This _is_ happening and…"

"And?"

Jeff untangled their hands, momentarily causing Nick's heart to drop, until it was gently placed against Nick's cheek, his thumb softly ghosting over Nick's skin. "And I hope you're ready for this to be _real_, because I am." Jeff brushed a lock of hair away that had fallen in Nick's eye. "Nick, I want to be with you, and I will understand if that's not what you want right now, but I _really_ want to be with you."

Nick's heart literally just exploded from the flutters that had invaded the second Jeff began to speak. Actually, they had been present the second Nick had woken up. The smile on Nick's face went from shy and nervous to ecstatic. He placed his own hand over Jeff's and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"I am." Nick breathed. No one other than Blaine knew that he was gay – well, now also Jeff – but he didn't care, he wanted to be with Jeff and if that meant him having to out himself, he would. "God, I am _so_ ready to be with you."

They both chuckled at Nick's response and looked down for a moment, resting their foreheads together, until Jeff lifted his head up. He had dropped his hand from Nick's cheek a moment ago because it had _actually_ started to hurt holding it up for so long, but he kept a tight hold on Nick's hand.

"So…ca-can I kiss my boyfriend?" Jeff asked nervously, a blush covering his pale cheeks and his eyelashes fanning across the surface.

Nick didn't answer. Instead he lifted his hand then placed two fingers under Jeff's chin and lifted the boy's head up. When their eyes met, Nick slowly began to lean in, but it wasn't excruciatingly slow like their first kiss had been. Nick pressed his lips against Jeff's, who reacted instantly, moving his lips against the brunette's.

Nick moved his hand to the back of his boyfriend's (*_internal happy dance*_) neck and pulled him close, earning a small groan from the blonde. Just like before, there were no fireworks, but there was definitely passion.

After a moment they both pulled back to grin at each other, then as Nick was about to lean back in, Jeff spoke. He asked Nick about his sexuality; was he out to everyone (he didn't want Nick to have to be in a relationship and be outed if he wasn't ready for everyone to know) , when did he realise, all of those kinds of things. Nick answered easily to all of the questions, asking Jeff the same one's in return.

"I'm actually bi." Jeff admitted and was taken aback by Nick's sudden laughter. "How is that funny?"

Nick composed himself enough to answer. "I'm sorry, it's just that I got really upset one day and had a sook to Blaine that you were straight because I had to put up with you making comments about chicks. I honestly thought you were straight."

Jeff then laughed with Nick, loving that things were so easy between them. "So, how did you figure out you were gay? I mean, I've kind of always known that I'm bi. I wasn't completely sure until I had to kiss Andrew – one of my high school friends – in a game of spin the bottle, but I sort of always thought that I was. How did you know?"

Nick blushed madly in that second and ducked his head. "BecauseImetyou." The mumble was hidden because Nick had buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to grin; one, it tickled. Two, he could tell that Nick was slightly embarrassed, which was actually adorably cute.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

Nick lifted his head up, ready to tell Jeff. There was no point in avoiding telling him, he would get it out of the brunette eventually. "Don't you make me tickle you until you cave in and have to tell me."

"I knew I was gay when I met…you." Nick admitted, looking Jeff in the eyes.

Apparently that was some sort of turn on for Jeff because next thing Nick knew, Jeff had surged forward and was pressing his lips hard against Nick's. Unlike their other kisses – which were slow and delicate – this one was fast and needy, almost desperate. Jeff pushed Nick back until he was flat against the mattress then placed his hands either side of his boyfriend's head, pushing his body closer the brunette's as they continued to kiss passionately. Tongues danced together as their hands began to roam and Nick soon felt Jeff's cold hand slide under his t-shirt and up his warm torso.

Nick removed his hands that he had wrapped around Jeff's neck and placed them on his boyfriend's waist, ruffling the hem of his t-shirt. Jeff pulled back a little as an indication and Nick wasted no time in pulling the piece of clothing off. They kissed for a moment longer when Nick felt a tug on his own shirt. He sat up to assist Jeff in pulling it over his head, then their lips were connected again in an instant, neither letting the other one go.

After his conversation with Kurt and their final decisions on times for tonight, Mike had come to find Blaine and told him of an idea that he had for the project, but first they had to round up a few people to help out.

"Ugh, he _always_ sleeps this late." Mike groaned as he walked with Blaine while they searched for the right door. "I swear he could sleep all day if I let him."

Blaine followed Mike – who had become a close friend of Blaine's since the start of the project, even if they weren't working close together. They had come up with an idea for the second stage of the project, even though they hadn't finished the first, but they thought they would try to sort it out now when they had the chance.

"And he never hears his phone if I ring him from my own dorm, so I have to physically come and wake him up." Mike continued to complain as they walked up a small flight of stairs, then he stopped at the only door that seemed to be on this level. "This is him. I don't even wake him up gently anymore, I'm surprised I don't give him heart attacks."

Blaine was slightly apprehensive by the way Mike was talking, but let the boy go, knowing that this was a regular occurrence. Mike placed his hand on the door and grinned mischievously at Blaine then swung it open at full force, yelling out when he entered.

"JEFFERY STERLING, get out of bed now you lazy-OMG, shit! Erm…I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know-Oh god, this is awkward. Yeah, umm, we-we're just gonna…go. Yeah."

Before the two boys on the bed had the chance to separate, Blaine caught a glimpse of their locked lips and took into account their shirtless torsos. The two boys jumped at the sound of the intrusion and blushed a deep shade of red.

Mike covered his eyes and quickly darted out of them room. Blaine gave Nick the thumbs up and Jeff a hurt-him-and-you-die look, before he exited out the door after his slightly disturbed friend, leaving a stunned Nick and Jeff behind.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward."

Both boys shrugged and picked up from where they were, before they were so rudely interrupted.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's just after 6pm and they decided to order Chinese for dinner. They spent the half hour it took for the food to arrive just talking and catching up a bit more, Blaine telling Kurt about his and Mike's awkward walk in on Jeff and Nick.

"Oh my Gaga, that's embarrassing." Kurt and Blaine had seating themselves on the floor on some cushions and Kurt was in hysterics. "So, were they like…"

"Oh, god no!" Blaine exclaimed. "No, they were just making out, shirtless mind you. But that's all it was."

Kurt sighed. "At least it was nothing more."

"I know, that would have been extremely awkward. But I'm so happy for Nick, he was really down not long ago because he was convinced that Jeff was straight. Which, by the way, I'm not sure if anyone knows about Jeff, so can we keep this between ourselves?"

"Yeah, of course."

Their food arrived not long after and they both sat on the floor eating out of noodle boxes while _The Lion King_ played in the background. They kept the flow of conversation going until there was a little time of silence where Blaine could tell that Kurt was seemingly battling with himself.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt quickly looked at Blaine with surprised eyes. "I-I yeah…I'm fine."

"Come on, Kurt. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he looked up at Blaine who could see this was something that was important to Kurt, so he crossed his legs Indian style and faced the shy boy.

"Okay, just say – hypothetically – you had feelings for someone, but you knew that they felt something for someone else, what would do?"

Blaine thought about this for a moment. He had definitely felt this before, he was feeling it right now, but it didn't make any sense that Kurt was asking this, unless he knew that Sebastian was beginning to like someone other than Kurt.

"Well, as much as it would hurt, if they really liked this other person, and this person made them happy, then I would – hypothetically – let them go, let them choose what they want and not hold them back."

Kurt's expression was sad after Blaine gave his answer, which caused Blaine's heart to feel a little heavy as Kurt's expression was a little hopeful before he spoke. "Hey, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine." Kurt insisted. "It's just hard, you know?"

Blaine couldn't help himself, he had to comfort the poor boy. He moved to sit beside Kurt and pulled him close, giving him a tight hug. "I know it's hard, but it always gets better."

They sat like that for a while, both just content with feeling the comfort of each other, but Blaine felt a little pain having to do this given he was in the same situation that Kurt was in, only Kurt was the subject of Blaine's attraction.

"When will Sebastian be home?" Blaine asked after about ten minutes of silence. He felt Kurt stiffen a little when he asked about the other boy and sympathised that Kurt was sad because of him.

Kurt sighed, sitting up into his previous position from when they were eating. "He'll be home soon, why?"

"I don't want to get in the way of you two, I spend a lot of time with you, he should get to see you as well."

Again, Blaine saw the same expression from earlier cross over Kurt's face, but this time it made more sense. He really was only trying to help them, if they were having trouble he didn't want to cause any more.

Before Kurt had the chance to answer, the door to the apartment opened up and Sebastian came inside. "S-Sebastian, hi!" Blaine mentally slapped himself, could he be more obvious? He sounded guilty as charged.

"Hey Blaine, hey Kurt." Sebastian seemed to be in a cheery mood, and he came to sit with the two boys, wedging himself between them, earning an annoyed groan from Kurt.

He beamed at the two boys either side of him and turned to Kurt. "Guess what?"

"What?" Both Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time.

Sebastian unlocked his phone and held it out for both boys to see. Blaine was still getting used to Sebastian willingly welcoming him so much and including him in these kinds of moments, so it was a little surprise when he allowed Blaine to see a text message conversation between him and a guy named Adrian.

"Adrian texted me and he wants to catch up!"

Kurt seemed too excited about this for someone who was worried that his boyfriend was crushing on someone else and Blaine was slightly annoyed. "Who's Adrian?" He asked, probably a little too harshly.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice though and just excitedly answered. "He's an old friend from high school that I haven't been in contact with since our senior year."

Blaine glanced at Kurt who seemed to have that sad expression back on his face, and one that was laced with a slight annoyance too. "I should go, I've got some stuff I need to do."

"But, we haven't even finished our movie pile yet." Kurt looked up at Blaine who had just stood up to gather his things.

Blaine knew he was probably being a little selfish, but he didn't think he would be able to watch Kurt get upset over Sebastian liking someone else, it just made it clearer for himself that he stood no chance with Kurt.

"Sorry, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, we can practise our song again." Blaine bid his goodbyes to Kurt and Sebastian before leaving their apartment. Sebastian had a feeling there was something going on here and he was not happy because of how upset Kurt looked right now.

"What was that about?" Sebastian questioned, putting on his serious tone so Kurt knew that he was not kidding around and wanted to know what was going on.

Kurt sighed, Sebastian knew that meant he was about to tell the truth. "I think he likes you."

"What?!"

* * *

_Like I said in the last chapter, things are starting to unravel from here :P_

_Please review, let me know what you like, what you hate...just what you're thinking!_

_I'll be updating more chapters throughout today! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**__**_As I promised, another chapter! Not really much to say, so happy reading :D_

* * *

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

The next day, Blaine kept his promise of catching up with Kurt. They met up for coffee at a Starbucks near the class building, deciding that they had plenty of time to practise afterwards.

"Sorry about last night," Blaine sighed after they had been talking for around an hour about everything and anything, "I know we talk about our pasts, but I thought it might be overstepping if I stayed."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "Blaine, if Sebastian didn't want you knowing about Adrian, he wouldn't have brought him up in front of you."

"I guess you're right, but I don't want either of you to feel like you have to tell me things just because I'm there. Especially Sebastian, I can tell he doesn't have the best past, I can see it in his eyes when we talk about ours."

Blaine thought that he was saying all the right things this time, but apparently not because Kurt's expression changed and he looked very similar to how he did last night, which worried Blaine, the last thing he wanted to do was upset him.

"Anyway, enough talk of pasts and stuff, want to go practise?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, his grin returning. Blaine was satisfied that he hadn't completely ruined their day and walked with a happy step to their building where the theatre was.

The day of performances arrived and Sebastian was more than nervous. He and Puck had been practising every day since he had finally agreed to the song, much to Puck's surprise. He admitted that the song was perfect, not only did the lyrics fit with his own story, but he and Puck really did sound great singing it together – not that he told Puck that, he told him that he just couldn't be bothered putting in any effort finding another song.

Sebastian knew he had to overcome the fear that he held for his brother, it wasn't healthy to live every day thinking that history could repeat itself. It was just so hard for him though, he didn't believe he would _ever_ be able to get over that fear.

He approached the stage from the back where he had been giving himself a pep talk for the past ten minutes and tried not to think too much about what he was about to do. Puck was already on stage setting up his guitar, stool and microphone when Sebastian stepped up to the other microphone.

Sebastian tried to imagine nobody sitting in the seats of the theatre. He tried to picture himself alone without the watching eyes on him, but it only proved to make him more nervous than he was before. Without giving him the chance to reconsider what he was doing, Puck began to strum on his guitar, indicating Sebastian's intro.

Pushing his previous thoughts from his mind, Sebastian started the performance off with the higher notes that his partner was unable to reach, while Puck took the first verse.

**Ooh ooh ooh oh oh...**

_Sleep now under my skin  
Make sure you'll try to  
Conjure the wind  
And ease my mind_

**Ooh ooh ooh oh oh...**

_Somebody call out to your brother  
He's calling out your name  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Sebastian tried to stop them, he really did, but he couldn't stop the flow of memories from penetrating his mind while he sung his next part. His thoughts drifted back to the hardest time of his life. The memories were painful, but he knew he had to relive them throughout the duration of the song for him to finally come to terms with his fear and hopefully to erase some of it.

Sebastian looked to Kurt, who was seated in the middle of the group, for encouragement; his nerves dissolved slightly when he saw the nod and smile that Kurt sent his way. That was all he needed to continue through the song, alternating parts with Puck.

_You cower in the corner  
Confide in your father_

Sebastian was consumed by the memories that flashed across his vision which only made it easier for him to communicate his emotions through his voice. Puck's lines triggered the worst moment Sebastian had ever experienced, a moment he would do everything possible to prevent from happening _ever_ again.

The sound crying filled his ears, causing him to force his own tears back. The sobs he could hear were accompanied with desperate pleas for help, the boy was calling out "Sebastian" with so much terror that it shook the boy on stage to the core.

He tried to fight for his brother, but he couldn't do it. The screams became more panicked, while the volume decreased as he moved further and further out of Sebastian's reach. He sang through his words as he let his past take over him, surging through him and his voice.

**Hiding under the covers  
With no one else to blame  
Ooh ooh ooh**

Sebastian remembered the time when he was fourteen years old and he sat alone in his once shared room. It was still set up for him and his brother after four years – which probably wasn't healthy for him – but he hadn't been able to bring himself to getting rid of belongings that weren't his. He had felt that taking those things away would mean the end of his fight, the fight he refused to back down from for his brother.

The memories from that fateful day resurfaced as Sebastian powered through, the image of his ten year old self sobbing in the corner of his room, cowering away from what he believed to be approaching demons. No one could help the young boy, not even his father. Sebastian's heart clenched as he felt the pain he had felt back then, the day he lost the most important person in his life.

He felt the anguish and the guilt that had filled him all those years ago. He remembered how he had blamed himself for so long that it wasn't until he finally crashed that he was able to get on with his life.

**You were fucked up by the blame**

Sebastian finished the song, holding out the last note. He stared out into the eyes of each person in the group who were all watching the two boys on stage with teary eyes. The memories had finally caught up to Sebastian and he ran, he ran into the arms of the only person who could comfort him in this moment, the only person who knew him well enough to know the story of his past; Kurt.

Kurt met Sebastian in the isle between the stage and first row of seats, engulfing the terror stricken boy in a tight embrace. The two stood in each other's grip for a few moments while Sebastian fought the urge to completely break down, but a few tears did escape his eyes. It had been eleven years, but it was still painful to think about and caused Sebastian more mental exhaustion than he cared to admit.

After receiving a small kiss on his forehead and being held tightly for about five minutes, Sebastian was able to recover from reliving the scariest day of his life.

Once the performances were over for the day – Finn and Rachel and Sam and Mercedes had also performed – Mr Shue excused Kurt and Sebastian for the remainder of the lesson. Kurt had apologised to Blaine for not being able to stay to practise, but Blaine had insisted that he be with Sebastian.

"Kurt honestly, we don't even need any more practise." Blaine assured an apologetic Kurt. "But Sebastian needs you."

There was no way he would allow Kurt to neglect Sebastian at a time like this. He and Kurt could hang out any other time they wanted, but right now Sebastian comes first.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt smiled down at Blaine and then proceeded to back his way out of the theatre. "We'll catch up afterwards, just the two of us."

Blaine couldn't help the large grin that stretched across his face at Kurt's words. He knew not to get his hopes up, and he wouldn't, but that didn't mean he could control his ever persistent feelings. He tried, he really did try to stop feeling the way he was for Kurt, but there was no denying that he was falling for his friend, already.

Blaine was scared that after only knowing Kurt for this short amount of time he had already developed these feelings for him, but he was more scared of the fact that he _knew_ he couldn't feel this way. It was wrong. What would happen if Kurt found out? What would happen if _Sebastian _knew? Blaine didn't want it to get to that.

He agreed to meeting up with Kurt later on and forced the countertenor out of the door before he went to find Jeff and Nick; Blaine wanted details.

"So…how's it going guys?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the desk chair in Nick's dorm room, giving two guilty looking boys a knowing smirk.

Nick hadn't seen Blaine since the awkward incident and hadn't had the chance to explain anything to him, so Blaine had taken it into his own hands and decided to pay the boys a visit – texting ahead of course.

They all sat in silence as Nick and Jeff exchanged nervous glances because of the looks Blaine was giving them – much to his own amusement. The two boys were just about ready to cave when Blaine jumped up from the chair and tackled the two of them into a very clumsy, yet friendly hug.

"I'm so happy for you both!"

After grumbles of pain and flailing arms, the three boys straightened up, Blaine ending up sitting wedged between the couple. "How did it happen? Who asked who? Are you actually boyfriends? Are you going public? Wait, Jeff are you out? Oh Nick, are you ready to come out? Or, what are you-"

"BLAINE!"

The boy in question silenced himself when Nick and Jeff yelled at him, forcing him to finally shut up so they could answer his questions. They both told the story of how it happened, earning 'awwws' and 'that's adorable' from Blaine when the moment seemed cute enough. Once the main question was out of the way, the two boys began answering the smaller ones.

"As you can guess, Jeff initiated it."

"Yes, Nick is my boyfriend."

"We are going public, we want everyone to know."

"Yes and no, I am out to some people, but not a lot."

"I'm more than okay with coming out."

Blaine stared at the two boys in astonishment. They really were perfect for each other, he was so glad that things had worked out between them. For about an hour, the three of them dropped all talk of boyfriend's and spent their time in serious discussion, because what's more serious than Harry Potter?

* * *

_Please leave a review!_

_If anyone has any theories of what is going on, please tell me what you're thinking! I love hearing what people think might be happening or might happen later on! _


	11. Chapter 11

**__**_On to chapter eleven..._

* * *

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

Back at Sebastian and Kurt's apartment, the upset boy was curled into the other's side, silently letting his tears fall. Sebastian didn't get this down very often, but that song had a lot of meaning that was very close to his heart and his memories had been very vivid, so vivid that it felt that he was living it all again.

Kurt didn't speak, he knew that there was nothing he could say and that Sebastian was always able to calm down if he just held him. It was always Sebastian who spoke first if he wanted Kurt to say anything, and it seemed that he wanted to hear Kurt this time.

"They were so vivid, Kurt. The me-memories." Sebastian's voice was broken, but he didn't care, he just wanted Kurt to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I know, but you're going to be okay, Seb. You're strong, I know you are and you're going to get through this." Kurt rubbed soothing circles on Sebastian's back, who felt himself relaxing immediately from Kurt's words and touch. He just being there was enough for Sebastian to relax a little.

Neither of them spoke for another ten minutes, and before they had the chance, they were greeted with a knocking on the door. Kurt stood up to open it and was met face to face with Adrian. "Oh my god."

"Kurt? Oh dear lord, it's really you. Wow!" The slightly tall boy with hair a little bit darker than Sebastian's, eyes a brilliant green and a body that would have anyone swooning bounded inside, arms wrapping around Kurt's middle and hoisting the surprised boy off the ground.

"Adrian!?" Kurt would have screamed for the boy to put him down, but this was Adrian, there was no way he was going to give up an Adrian hug for anything.

Adrian didn't get the chance to answer because the second he placed Kurt back on the floor, he was engulfed by arms and legs as Sebastian ran at him and flung himself around the now stunned boy. "Adrian! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."

"Bastian, my man! Neither can I, I'm so glad I found you." Adrian held Sebastian tight against him and Kurt left the room for a little bit, going to the bathroom to give the two some time to catch up.

When he came out, he could hear Sebastian talking softly and he knew that he was explaining what he had been through today. Other than Kurt, Adrian was the only person who knew about Sebastian's past. Well, and Sebastian's father, but he lived about ten hours away and wasn't always able to be there for Sebastian, and it was particularly hard for his father to talk about what happened, it was his son after all.

"They were just so real, Ade, I felt like I was there again."

Even after all these years of having no contact, Kurt was amazed at how well the two boys connected again. They really were best mates. Sebastian couldn't believe that Adrian had found him after all this time, the text messages had been a huge shock, but this was just…mind blowing. He seriously could not believe that he had Adrian back.

When the two boys spotted Kurt walking back into the room, they shuffled over and gave him a spot on the couch, but not before Adrian jumped up and pulled Kurt into a massive hug then held him at an arm's length to inspect him.

"Looking good boy, I seriously cannot believe that it's actually you." Adrian was beyond amazed that he was standing in front of _the_ Kurt Hummel. After giving Kurt a once over, Adrian commented again. "Damn, you've grown into a sexy man, Hummel."

"Hey now, Andrews." Sebastian warned. "Off. Limits." He pointed his finger at the boy who was now holding his arms up in surrender.

"It's cool bro, I don't need Hummel. No offence, Kurt." Adrian gave Kurt an apologetic look and just flipped it off with a shrug. "I've got my eye on someone else anyway."

Over the next hour, the three boys took it in turns to swap their stories. Sebastian and Kurt spoke of the day, laughing endlessly at the fact that they down right hated each other. Adrian spoke of his last year in their home town and how he then went on to study fashion at NYU, sparking a bond with Kurt immediately.

Kurt decided to head out for a while to give Sebastian and Adrian time to catch up on all the years that they had both missed out on. Even though Kurt was someone who Sebastian told everything, there were some things only a best mate could understand. Sebastian still couldn't believe that he had his high school best mate back.

"So, how are you and Kurt doing?" Adrian asked once the boy in question had left them alone in the apartment only a few minutes ago.

"We're great. I still have trouble believing that this is my life now, but I couldn't be more grateful for Kurt if I tried." Sebastian happily spoke about Kurt, after all, he meant the world to him, so why not talk like he was the world. "I was so broken, Ade. I thought I was beyond repair, beyond help. I was unstable, I was rebelling and I couldn't cope. But then I bumped into Kurt one day at a coffee shop, and man did we hate each other. It took us a long time to actually have a decent conversation, and it was all thanks to him."

Adrian smiled at how Sebastian was talking about Kurt, it was really great to see him so happy after having such a hard life so young. "All thanks to him?"

"Yeah, he erm…"

"Hey, you can tell me, remember, we tell each other everything." Adrian put his hand on Sebastian's arm and it immediately gave Sebastian the confidence to speak.

He took a deep breath and recounted the time of his life that was his turning point; and Kurt was the key to it all. "H-he saw my wri-wrists."

Adrian knew immediately then what Sebastian had meant by broken. He reached forward and lifted Sebastian's left hand, then gently pulled his sleeve back. He turned Sebastian's arm over to reveal his wrist and many white lines that covered the surface. Some were only thin, others were rather thick, but they were all equally significant.

"When he saw them, he didn't treat me differently like others had, he didn't pity me, he didn't tell me I needed help, and he didn't try to comfort me."

"What did he do?"

Sebastian let out a chuckled, remembering the day as if it was yesterday. "He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the shop, then proceeded to pull back his own sleeve. His wrist wasn't as covered as mine, but I got the message that he wanted to help me. We've never stopped talking since."

"I'm glad to hear it man, you deserve this."

The following day, it was time for Blaine and Kurt's performance. Judging by the impressed looks on everyone's faces when Blaine introduced the song, they were the only group to write their own material.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

"You were amazing today, Blaine." Kurt commented for the tenth time on his and Blaine's performance.

It was enough to cause Blaine to blush a little, but he just thanked Kurt and gave him a compliment back, noting how well their voices sounded together. They hadn't seen each other – besides the performance this afternoon – since Blaine had urged Kurt to go be with Sebastian, so they hadn't had the chance to talk about any of it.

Blaine was genuinely concerned about Sebastian, so once Kurt and he were settled on the stage comfortably, Blaine asked about the boy who had been distressed the day before.

"How is Sebastian holding up? Is he okay?"

It seemed that the subject of Sebastian was a little touchy as of recently for Kurt because every time Blaine mentioned the other boy, Kurt's whole demeanor would change in an instant. He was cheery a moment ago, but now his expression was hard.

"I-I'm sorry, it's not really any of my business, forget I said any-"

Kurt cut across Blaine. "No, it's okay. He's doing better, a lot better actually." Kurt smiled and Blaine figured that Sebastian must have been doing better. "Adrian showed up last night."

"Adrian?" Blaine asked, probably a little too quickly and deeply.

"Yeah, Sebastian's high school friend that he hasn't been in contact with since his senior year. The one who texted him that night. It was so good to see them in the same place again, they really mean the world to each other. And they are close again already."

Blaine didn't understand the relationship that Kurt and Sebastian had with Adrian, but it appeared to be an important one, so he pushed his own stupid feelings to the side and decided to lighten the subject. "I'm glad he's got someone looking out for him, even though you do that every day, you kind of need to live your own life too."

"Yeah, Adrian is good for him." Kurt agreed. "But, enough talk about Sebastian, how about we go grab some lunch before afternoon classes?"

Blaine thought that would be a good idea, also remembering that Nick and Jeff's lunch time was around the same as Blaine's. "Yeah sure, we could ask if Nick and Jeff want to come along, their break is about now as well."

"Oh, erm…" Kurt seemed a little conflicted with saying what he wanted to, so Blaine prompted him to talk.

"Hey, are you okay? You can tell me what you're thinking."

Kurt looked suddenly shy and a small blush crept across his cheeks, keeping his head ducked down, he answered Blaine. "I-I was kind of hoping that it could be…just u-us."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure Nick and Jeff will want to spend some time together anyway since they only just got together." Blaine was slightly confused by Kurt's behaviour lately, he was acting shy, always wanting to do stuff just with Blaine, changing the subject when Sebastian came up, those little blushes that coloured his cheeks, it all seemed a little odd to Blaine but he couldn't figure what it all meant.

"So, where might you like to go for lunch?" This caused Kurt's lips to curl up into a wide grin. He and Blaine stood up and collected their things before they made their way to their favourite little café down the street.

Nick and Jeff had been boyfriends for just over a month now when Nick realised his biggest mistake; he needed to talk to Jeff.

Jeff was sitting in his dorm room when Nick came flying in, a worried expression present on his features. He went and sat beside his boyfriend, picking up Jeff's hands in his own before he spoke. "I need to talk to you, Jeff."

"Why, what's going on?" Jeff's tone was nervous as if he could see a break-up coming, but this was far from that, this was Nick's confession of being a bad boyfriend.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hands and looked positively apologetic. "Jeff, I am so sorry, I am a stupid boyfriend, I can't believe myself, I really-"

"Nick…what?"

Jeff looked frightened, but who could blame him? His boyfriend was acting like he was on some sort of sugar high. "I'm so sorry, Jeff. I should have asked the second we were together, but I'm just going to ask you now."

"Ask me what?"

"Jeffery Sterling, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jeff looked stunned for a moment, then his face lit up with a grin. "That's what you're apologising for? Not asking me out on a date? Nick, we've been going on dates since we got together."

"I know, but not proper dates. I want to take you out on a _real_ date, Jeff."

"You…seriously, who are you?"

Nick gave Jeff a cheeky smile. "Hmm, some hot guy's boyfriend."

Jeff gave a small frown, but his lips quirked into a small smile. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, there's no competition."

"Well, does this hot guy get to kiss his boyfriend?"

"That depends." Nick teased, running his fingertips along Jeff's jawline.

Jeff let out a hollow breath as his boyfriend teased him cheekily. "On what?"

"On whether or not this hot guy says yes to his boyfriend taking him out on a date, a proper date."

Jeff leant close to Nick, not touching their lips but close enough to feel them there when he spoke. "Well, consider your offer accepted."

Nick chuckled and then leant forward, pressing his lips to Jeff's. It was slow and sweet at first, but then Jeff pulled Nick closer and kissed him harder, pushing the other boy gently back against the bed.

* * *

_Please review! Hope you're enjoying this! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**__**_So, this is the last one for today...I'll go back to uploading hopefully once a week ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

Adrian and Sebastian's friendship felt like it had never been severed, even after all these years, they both remembered the many inside jokes that they had and they both still shared the same interests. They got along just the same, even though they had changed since they last saw each other and clicked like the best friends that they used to be.

Kurt had gone out for dinner and Sebastian had called Adrian over for a movie and pizza night, so now the two boys were seated on the couch about to watch the final Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

They both sat in content silence for a few minutes before Sebastian felt Adrian scoot closer to him. Sebastian glanced over at Adrian who was looking directly into his eyes, green meeting green. "I know we only just got each other back, and I know we're two different people than who we were before, but I would really love it if we could go back to the way we were in senior year, if you want to."

Sebastian was lost in those green eyes and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally got Adrian back and now this? "Yes, yes I want that."

Both boys inched themselves closer and closer to each other, Sebastian watched as Adrian's eyes fluttered shut, mirroring the same fluttering that was persistent in his own stomach. Sebastian felt his own eyes close and the world around him went black, all thoughts of Kurt, Blaine, his past, everything just vanished. Next thing he knew, a pair of delicate and warm lips pressed against his own. Neither of them moved, they just pressed their lips gently against each other's and lost themselves in the moment.

Sebastian's body warmed to the tips of his toes and fingers, never once had he felt like this in his whole life. Too soon his lips felt a wash of cold air on them and he let his eyes open, only to be met with a green so bright that it could have knocked him off of his feet had he been standing. The two boys stared at each other, neither believing what had just happened. Then Sebastian reached a hand out and placed it behind Adrian's neck, pulling the other boy in for another kiss, this time they both moved their lips against each other's in a perfect, slow sync.

When oxygen became vital, they pulled away and Adrian rested his forehead against the other boy's. "That was…"

"Wow."

They took in the moment before talking again. The decided on keeping this to themselves for a while before telling anyone, thinking that it was better for them to figure out exactly what they wanted and if they would work.

"But, I want to tell Kurt first." Sebastian admitted, knowing that it was going to be hard because it had been just the two of them for so long, he wasn't entirely sure how Kurt would react. Sebastian knew that Kurt would support him no matter what he decided though, so that's why he wanted him to be the first to know.

"How do you think he will take it?"

"I don't know."

"Look, if this gets between you and Kurt, I can handle it if you say no."

Sebastian's head snapped in Adrian's direction. "Adrian, I'm not saying no to you again, I made that mistake the last time."

Adrian rested his head against Sebastian's chest and let the other wrap his arms around his shoulders. "You know that you had no other choice."

Sebastian sighed and squeezed Adrian's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. They sat in this position for a while, both content with how close they were until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been a whole week since Blaine had seen Kurt and he was getting a little worried that he had done something to upset the taller boy. Kurt used to insist that he and Blaine meet up for coffee, just the two of them, or go for lunch, just the two of them, or have a movie night, just the two of them.

Blaine figured it was Kurt's way of coping with his and Sebastian's relationship. The topic of feelings hadn't come up ever since Kurt's hypothetical question, which Blaine was pleased with since he didn't want any of his and Kurt's conversations to go anywhere near feelings.

However, over the last week, Kurt has been making excuses for why he can't meet up for coffee and he doesn't ask Blaine to join him for lunch unless Nick, Jeff or Sebastian are present and they haven't gotten together for a movie night since the one Sebastian invaded with his messages from Adrian.

So Blaine decided to pay Kurt a visit at his apartment, this way he wouldn't be able to decline Blaine's offer for an eat in dinner. He got to Kurt and Sebastian's apartment at about 7pm and he opened the door quietly. It wasn't weird for him to just let himself in as Sebastian had said to him after his fifth visit that he didn't need to knock, just walk right in. So that's what Blaine did.

He walked through the short corridor before he turned into the lounge room where he could hear the distinct voice of Captain Jack Sparrow. As soon as his eyes landed on the couch, his eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sebastian?"

Blaine watched as the two boys on the couch disconnected their lips. The boy in question jumped at the sound of the intruding voice, his own eyes going wide when he saw who it was. Adrian sat beside Sebastian, looking guilty and caught.

"Blaine…"

He didn't stay to hear what Sebastian had to say, he just turned around and walked back the way he came, intent on finding Kurt as soon as he could. "Blaine, wait!"

Blaine ignored Sebastian's calls, even though he could hear the tall boy scurrying to catch up. "Blaine, don't do anything stupid!"

With that, Blaine rounded on Sebastian. "Me? You're telling me not to do anything stupid, yet I come here to find you lip-locked with Adrian. Does Kurt know?"

"Please Blaine, you cannot tell him, he needs to hear this from me."

Sebastian knew there was a slim chance that Blaine would listen to him, he knew that Blaine wanted to go straight to Kurt and tell him everything, but Blaine didn't know everything. Actually, Blaine knew nothing about Sebastian. Sebastian needed Blaine to keep this to himself.

Adrian had joined the two boys at the door and could see that Sebastian was far from convincing Blaine of anything, so he spoke up. "Blaine, listen. There's stuff you don't know about Sebastian, Kurt and I, personal stuff that no one else knows. If you go running to Kurt now, everything will just fall apart and he will end up more hurt than ever. Do you really want that?"

Blaine was shocked. He felt like he was in one of those double identity movies or criminal investigation shows where everyone's lives are turned upside down. He understood, more than anything, that personal stories of people's pasts were sensitive topics, so with reluctance he assured the two pleading boys that he would keep this between them.

"Okay, I won't say anything. But I'm only doing this for Kurt, not for either of you who are keeping secrets."

"Blaine, we're in this secret _with_ Kurt." Great, so the guy that Blaine had fallen in love with was keeping secrets, and a big one it seemed. This is just…peachy.

Sebastian felt really sorry for Blaine in that moment. He honestly looked like a kicked puppy, and not just in the playful and cute sense, but the complete and utterly sad puppy look. "Blaine, we're really sorry."

"Why the secrets?"

Both boys flinched at the angry yet fully calm tone of Blaine's voice. "You would understand why we're doing this if you knew."

Blaine nodded at Sebastian. He was right, if Blaine knew what was going on, he would understand their reasons for the secrecy. He had secrets of his own – mind you, none of his seemed to be this big. He gave the two boys one last nod and then left the apartment.

"Should we warn Kurt?" Adrian asked Sebastian, who was about to ask the very same thing. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but it seemed like a better option than having Blaine confront Kurt when the other boy had no warning. If Kurt is caught off guard when it relates to this, he will panic.

"I think we should, but not tonight. Blaine shouldn't say anything. I trust him."

They went back to sitting on the couch, although they were comfortable being close, they only stuck to snuggling together, nothing more.

Sebastian and Adrian spent the next week debating whether or not to say anything to Kurt, but the timing just never seemed right. While they went behind everyone's back to sneak a few kisses here and there, Blaine spent his time trying to get his and Kurt's friendship back to the way it was.

Finally, on a day where neither of them had any afternoon classes and Blaine knew that Kurt had no prior commitments, he convinced the boy to come to his own apartment for a movie night.

It was slightly awkward at first, but then they both fell into their old pattern and if felt like it always had with them; easy and natural. They had Indian this time and each opted for a glass of milk to go with it because of the spices.

"So, do you want to talk to me about why you've been so distant lately?" Blaine finally asked after ten minutes of arguing with himself.

Kurt instantly looked panicked. "Sorry, but I can't."

Of course, secrets. "That's okay, but I'm here to listen if you need me."

They got into a more comfortable position on the cushions that they had set up on the floor and Blaine began to notice that Kurt would end up a little closer every few minutes after he appeared to be changing positions. It was getting beyond difficult for Blaine to concentrate on the movie when Kurt leant against him. He wasn't complaining, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with his feelings.

About half way through their second movie; _Harry Potter_, of course; Kurt turned his head to face Blaine's. Hazel eyes found bright ocean-like ones staring back at him and it took him a few seconds to realise what was happening. Kurt was leaning closer and closer to Blaine, his eyes slowly beginning to flutter close. Blaine felt himself leaning closer too, until a voice screamed in his head that this was all wrong.

"I can't do this." Blaine pulled away and stood up, distancing himself from Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt, I can't."

Kurt's expression was hurt, very hurt and Blaine felt his heart clench with guilt. "Why not?"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kurt was willing to do this? Just like Sebastian was willing to do the same thing with Adrian? Blaine knew that their relationship had been rocky recently, but he didn't know it had gotten this bad.

"Sebastian."

At that simple word, Kurt's expression fell further – if that was even possible. Blaine could see the cogs turning in Kurt's mind and knew the blow was coming. "Sebastian. It's always freaking Sebastian. I should have known you would never have feelings for me anyway, I was stupid enough to believe that you might."

"Of course it's Sebastian. Kurt, listen, I like you, okay. I really, really like you, but I cannot do this to him, I won't be that guy."

"What they hell are you talking about?"

"Kurt, I want to be with you, god you have no idea how much I want to be with you-"

"Then why won't you!"

Both boys voices were rising, Kurt's angrier than Blaine's who was frustrated rather than angry that Kurt was so okay with this. "I can't be with someone who is so okay with cheating."

"Cheating? You think I would cheat?" Kurt looked honestly hurt that Blaine would think that about him, but Blaine only had the fact that Kurt was willing to kiss him while still with Sebastian only a minutes ago.

"You were about to kiss me, Kurt. In my books, that's considered cheating." Blaine was a gentleman, and even a quick kiss was a betrayal to him. He would never even do that to someone. If he had of been in a relationship now, he would have confessed to his leaning in to Kurt, even if it was only a millimetre.

"And who on earth would I be cheating on?" Kurt looked beyond confused, and now Blaine was too. Kurt can't be so oblivious to not see how wrong this was.

"Sebastian."

There was a moment of silence where Kurt just stared at Blaine, an unreadable expression on his face. Blaine felt nervous under his stare, but stood his ground and waited for Kurt to agree that they couldn't do this. But that never came. Kurt just stared even more, his expression changing emotions so quickly that Blaine could not tell you what he saw.

Kurt robotically reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled it out, quickly scrolling down the screen. He tapped a name that Blaine couldn't see and put the phone to his ear. It was silent again for a moment before Kurt spoke, obviously the person on the other end had picked up.

"Seb, it's Kurt. Blaine and I are coming over, we need to talk. Call Adrian and tell him he needs to be there too."

Back in Sebastian and Kurt's apartment, Adrian watched as Sebastian spoke on the phone. "Hey Kurt."

There was a moment of silence until Sebastian's face fell. He never wanted it to come to this. He had tried so hard to protect Kurt, so hard. But now that protection had failed. No, he had been the one to fail.

He had tried, but he never thought that he would be so careless to let this happen. He had trusted Anderson, but now the dark-haired boy has gone and betrayed his trust. Adrian's words from the previous week echoed in the back of Sebastian's mind; _'if you go running to Kurt now, everything will just fall apart and he will end up more hurt than ever.'_

"Shit!"

* * *

_Any ideas of what's happening?!_

_It may take me a bit longer to update because I'm exactly sure how this is going to end, so I don't know how much longer it will be, probably only a few more chapters, but don't hold me to that!_

_Please review :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_First I have to say...IM SO SORRY!_

_I was meant to have this up ages ago, but I just could not write it. I'm not even sure if I like it now, but I just had to get it up!_

_So, I hope you think it was worth the wait!_

_The section in italics is a flashback, by the way :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked nervously as they approached Sebastian and Kurt's apartment.

There was no response from Kurt and Blaine couldn't help the sudden feeling that he had got more than he bargained for. "Kurt, please talk to me."

He scurried to keep up with Kurt, his own legs too short to match the strides of the taller boy's. "Seriously, what is with the secrecy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Blaine wasn't prepared for Kurt to suddenly turn around to face him, so he ended up colliding straight into him, losing his balance for a moment. Kurt's expression was full of anger and…he looked scared too. Blaine had never seen Kurt angry before, not like this.

"You know absolutely nothing about what you're saying!" Kurt screamed in Blaine's face. "You don't know me, you don't know me or my past or anything to do with Sebastian, so don't you dare start making us out to be something we are not."

Blaine was stunned into silence. He stared at Kurt, mouth agape as he blinked slowly. As Kurt allowed himself to relax and calm down, Blaine found his voice. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just want to know what is going on."

Kurt apologised for losing it and ensured Blaine that there will be no more secrets, he and Sebastian would explain everything that he needed to know. The walk to Kurt and Sebastian's apartment was silent, Blaine not daring to speak again until he had some idea of what was going on.

Kurt pushed the door open to the apartment when they arrived, finding Sebastian pacing back and forth while Adrian tried to calm him down from the couch. The more Blaine watched the three of them, the more he noticed their expressions; all equally frightened, which only frightened Blaine more than he already was.

Kurt, Sebastian and Adrian spoke in hushed voices for a moment before they indicated for Blaine to come into the living room. It was an awkward silence as they all tried to find a place to sit; Sebastian and Adrian sat together on the large couch, Kurt crossed legged on the floor against the cabinet, while Blaine opted for the single seater opposite.

No one spoke. They all just sat in silence until Blaine got too frustrated to keep quiet. "Okay, I'm going to go and let you all sort this out before I get any more involved than I already am."

Blaine stood up and made to leave, but he found his path blocked by Kurt's outstretched arm, stopping him from walking away. "Blaine, this isn't what you think. Just stay and hear us out."

He sat back down, watching the others expectantly. "Okay, I'll listen."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian, both exchanging a silent agreement that Sebastian would be the one to tell the story of his past. "When I was ten, I was playing on the front lawn with my brother, my twin brother, Liam. I didn't see it happen at first, it all happened so quickly, I had only turned around for ten seconds when…"

_Sebastian turned to face the house, counting to ten in his head while his brother found a place to hide. This was their favourite game to play, a game they had made up a couple of summers ago. These first ten seconds were vital, as a lot can happen in ten seconds._

_1, 2, 3. _

_He could hear the crunching of dry leaves and began to calculate the exact location it was coming from; it was only possible for it to be the tree on the right corner of the house or the one at the end of the drive. Judging by the volume, it had to be the one furthest away; at the end of the drive._

_This is what Sebastian loved most about this game. His favourite part was to analyse the attack before it happened, to examine it and cover all possibilities. _

_4, 5, 6. _

_The sounds he needed to hear were hidden by the traffic. Sebastian knew that he was at a disadvantage now, he could have missed a vital clue that he needed to anticipate the attack. Something was wrong. Sebastian's detective gears were ticking over in his brain as it analysed the situation. The traffic sounds shouldn't hinder like this. They were too loud, which meant they were too close. _

_7, 8, 9._

_Something was definitely wrong. There was no sound. Only complete silence. Everything that Sebastian had ever watched or read told him that silence was bad. 'The quiet before the storm' as many people have said._

_10._

_Sebastian spun around, ready to fight whatever attack he was about to face. A quick scope of the area proved him to be right. Something was wrong. Before he could do anything about it, his brother dived from behind the tree where Sebastian had predicted him to be. _

_Everything happened so fast from that moment. As his brother's weight collided into him, a force pulled him straight back. Two large men had leapt from the back of a dark van at the same moment Liam had from behind the tree._

_One of them grabbed hold of Liam, pulling him back with such force that Sebastian was dragged with him. 'Hold him, John.' The other man – presumably John – stepped behind Sebastian, pulling him away from his brother as the taller one tugged Liam towards the van._

_Cries and screams exploded from the two boys. Liam crying out for help while Sebastian demanded that they be let go. They cried for each other, fighting against the too strong holds uselessly. Their arms and legs flailed, kicked and pushed, but it was a waste, they were nowhere near strong enough. They cried for help, but it was too late. Liam was in the van, being held down and John was already speeding off after them. _

_The front door of the house opened with a slam. Their dad appeared just as the door to the van was sliding closed. He got a glimpse of his son, frightened and defenceless. The van sped off down the street as many more doors opened, neighbours watching on in curiosity, fear and panic. _

_Many gathered around the two on the lawn. The youngest sobbing his heart out as the screams of his brother echo in his head, clinging to his father like a lifeline._

"I-I'm sorry, I c-can't do…this." Kurt abruptly stood up and fled from the room. Sebastian put his face in his hands, hiding the tears that were falling beyond his control. Blaine looked around them all in panic, the only one left that seemed okay enough to speak was Adrian.

Blaine began to speak and slightly stood when Adrian stopped him. "I'll go, you stay with Sebastian."

Adrian left the room, following where Kurt had run off. Blaine sat there across from Sebastian for a moment, not knowing if he should comfort him or let him be. After a minute, it got too much for Blaine and he went to sit beside Sebastian on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulders. Sebastian instantly moulded himself into the embrace, letting Blaine slip his other arm across his chest. He clung to Blaine's arms as he cried and Blaine felt the threatening sting behind his eyes.

After what could have been a few minutes or even more, Adrian emerged from the direction of the bedroom with Kurt trailing behind him. Blaine moved away from Sebastian to let Kurt seat himself in his place. As Blaine had no idea how all of this was connected to what is happening now, there was still a lot of explanation to come.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey no." Blaine moved forward, kneeling down in front of Kurt and clasping his pale hand in his own. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "It's just been a long time since I was referred to as Liam."

It took a few seconds before Blaine made the connection.

He gasped as his eyes went wide.

"Y-You're Liam..." he breathed.

* * *

_Soo, there is the big mystery!_

_There is still plenty of story to come regarding Sebastian and Kurt/Liam but I really wanted to cut it there!_

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please leave a review :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Finally, I got a chapter written._

_Not really sure if I'm happy with it, but meh_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Remember...italics are flashbacks :)_

* * *

Blaine stared at the two boys in front of him in shock. He didn't know what to say, how to react or what to think. There were so many thoughts running through his mind, he didn't know where to start. He couldn't separate one thought from another.

Everything began to make much more sense. Pieces were puzzling themselves together in Blaine's head. It made sense now why Kurt and Sebastian never showed PDA, why Sebastian was so reluctant to talk about his brother, why Kurt was always so upset when Blaine spoke about Sebastian and why Adrian had so easily found his way back to Sebastian's side.

Kurt watched Blaine's expression flick with every emotion possible as his mind processed what he had just figured out. He was worried what Blaine would think, what he would do now that he knew part of the truth and what he would do once he knew the rest.

"Blaine?"

Hearing his name seemed to draw Blaine from his state of shock and he soon found his voice. "Y-you were kidnapped?"

Although Blaine wanted to talk about the fact that Kurt and Sebastian are brothers and everyone seems to believe that they are dating, he didn't really care about that right now, or his feelings for Kurt. All he cared about was what had happened.

"Yes."

Blaine sighed. He didn't even know where to go next.

"I have so many questions I think it will be best if you just keep going." Blaine admitted, knowing that he wouldn't be able to wrap his mind around all the questions that were floating around his head. "Only if you're comfortable though."

Both Kurt and Sebastian agreed and Kurt was about to open his mouth to explain what had happened next when Adrian piped up. "It was my father."

"Sorry?" Blaine turned to Adrian in confusion.

Adrian took a deep breath. "The men who kidnapped Kurt, my father was the one holding Sebastian."

Staring flabbergasted at Adrian, Blaine's mouth opened and closed until he admitted defeat. Organising his thoughts, he was able to string a sentence. "Your…f-father did that to Kurt? To Sebastian? Wh-why would…but, that…why would he do that?"

"He didn't like who I was – well, still am – he thought I was 'influencing' Adrian. Even at the age of ten I was obviously gay to most people."

"But…you're all-"

"Yes, we are all gay." Adrian cut in. "I knew when I was twelve, Kurt was ten at the time. I came home one day and…"

_Adrian stepped inside his front door, quickly sprinting off to his room without a single greeting to his family. His mother and father both exchanged worried glances before Jenifer followed her son upstairs._

_She found him on his bed, curled into a ball and crying quietly to himself. Jenifer's heart broke when she saw him, so vulnerable, in pain. She sat down beside Adrian and coaxed him into sitting up. He reluctantly let her hold him, gently soothing him with kind words._

_"Sweetie, what happened?"_

_Adrian hugged his mother tighter, mumbling into her stomach words that she couldn't understand. "What was that?"_

_He mumbled again, but Jenifer was able to pick up a few words. "Teased? What were you teased for?"_

_"Not liking girls." Adrian had lifted his head off of his mother's stomach and spoke clearly, though a little croaky. _

_Jenifer sighed, having already known that this was coming. Given the way Adrian spoke of Sebastian, she had had her suspicions for a while now and was thankful that Adrian had opened up to her about it._

"After that, my father found out and he turned on me, Kurt too." Adrian explained, eyes focussed on the floor. "He thought that if he could 'straighten' Kurt out, then I would be okay."

Blaine was in shock. He understood that a lot of parents were not very accepting, but he had never heard of story this bad before. His own parents had been cold and hateful at first, but they learnt to accept him for who he is.

He looked over at Sebastian who had been very quiet since his part in the story. He was leaning against Kurt, his head resting on his brother's shoulder, small tears rolling down his cheeks. Blaine's heart clenched for his friend because he knew there was more heartache to come.

"Sebastian wasn't out yet, he didn't even know it himself. He was only ten, after all." Kurt continued. "When I was kidnapped, they took me-"

"Wait, sorry…but, you're both the same age?" Blaine asked curiously, wondering how closely they were actually born.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, we're twins. Not identical, obviously."

"Ohhkay…wow."

Sebastian looked up at Blaine with sympathy and understanding in his eyes. "Blaine, we know that this is a lot to take in, but bear with us…please."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian, nodding in promise that he would listen and take everything in. "Okay…I-I'll try."

_Panic began to set in as Kurt's senses start to come back to him. He felt a hard, cold surface pressing against his side. His eyes are heavy like lead, but he doesn't feel tired. His hands and feet are constricted, a rough texture scratching at his wrists and ankles._

_Kurt has listened to enough of Sebastian's 'How to Be an FBI Agent' to know that he's in trouble. He knows that the rough texture is rope, he knows his eyes are heavy because he's been exposed to something illegal and the cold, hard surface? He knows that it's the floor of a getaway car._

_Slowly, sound came back to him as he concentrated on listening to what was going on around him. Deep voices travelled from behind his head and he tried to decipher what they were saying._

_He picked up a few pieces; "Straighten out…protect Adrian…for his own good…not hurting anyone."_

_None of it made sense to Kurt. What did they want with him? What did they mean by 'straighten out'? How did they know Adrian and what were they protecting him from?_

_Kurt's eyes began to weigh down the more his brain ticked over and he was soon faced with complete blackness until he felt himself drifting off again._

_He woke up a few more times, once when they pulled up to a huge warehouse building and another when he was in this huge room full of beds. Kurt was the only one there, but he could hear others around, out in different rooms._

_The room was obviously part of the warehouse. The metal looking beams and heavy looking door added to Kurt's worries. The bed he was seated on was in the far corner of the room and he felt like everything was closing in on him. The lack of windows didn't help, either._

_Kurt was frightened beyond belief, he didn't know what to do. If he went outside, he could be faced with those men, but then he was definitely going to be found again if he stayed where he was. He was in danger either way._

_What could have been hours, but was probably only minutes, passed by and Kurt found himself greeted by a group of boys trudging through the door on the far wall. Each of them stopped in their tracks once inside._

_They all appeared to be older than Kurt, probably thirteen and above. Kurt noticed the sad expressions on their faces and the looks of pity and sympathy that they sent his way. One of them – he looked as if he was the oldest – stepped forward and made his way over to Kurt._

_Kurt edged himself away from the taller boy, his dark hair and strong looking build intimidating Kurt. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Josh."_

_He held his hand out to Kurt, who hesitated until Josh's warm smile and genuine eyes gave encouragement. Kurt grasped the boy's hand in his own and felt instant relief from the soft touch – it was a nice change from what he had been through previously._

_"Kurt."_

_Silence washed over them all for a moment before Kurt gave Josh a questioning look. "Where am I?"_

_Josh gave Kurt a sad smile, which Kurt knew couldn't mean anything good._

_"You're in a correction camp."_

* * *

I hope you are liking how I am writing this!

Please review and I will hopefully have another chapter up soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

_*hides behind a very solid object* OMG...I am sooooo sorry to anyone who has been following this story!_

_What has is been, like three? weeks!_

_I've just started at University and, on top of enjoying it so much, I've been pretty busy getting into the routine of Uni life, so I really haven't had the time to write, plus I have had the worst case of writer's block, hence why this chapter is so short and pretty crappy..._

_Anywho...enough of my rambling excuses, you have waited long enough!_

_On with the story..._

* * *

Blaine rounded the corner into the kitchen. He spotted Kurt leaning against the counter opposite, mug in hand and eyes focussed on the steam floating upwards.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes down. "I will be." He breathed, sagging slightly.

Blaine moved into the kitchen, pulling a mug from the cupboard on his way past. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Kurt against the bench. "I-it's just…it's _so_ hard thinking about what…happened, you know…reliving everything."

"I know, but you don't have to tell me this, Kurt, you know I wouldn't force you to."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, his eyes wide. "No, Blaine. I need to tell you everything, I want you to know."

"But why? Kurt, it's upsetting you and you shouldn't have to put yourself thro-

"Because I like you, Blaine."

"Oh."

Kurt sighed, turning away and resuming his original position. They stood in silence for a moment, each sipping at their coffees while thinking over everything that was going on. Blaine couldn't help the flutter in his stomach at Kurt's words. In the aftermath of the almost kiss, he hadn't had a moment to think, but now that he could let everything sink in, it was hard to contain his excitement.

After drilling into his brain for so long that Kurt was with Sebastian and therefore off-limits, it was an odd feeling to learn that he was liked back. He wasn't complaining, he was more than happy that Kurt felt the same way.

"Blaine, no one here knows about Sebastian and me apart from you. Not even Finn knows and he is my stepbrother."

"Why doesn't anyone know?"

Kurt let out a sigh. "For our protection. No one could know who I was because Adrian's father was never caught for what he did. In Sebastian's senior year he and Adrian began dating. I wasn't there, obviously, but from what I have heard from Seb, they were in love, and not just some teen delusion of love, it was genuine and real. But then Adrian's father found out that his son was gay and he became reckless."

"Adrian didn't feel safe enough to go home, he avoided it as much as he could and tried to keep Sebastian safe, but it got too much for them. Adrian's father made threats about me, scaring Seb enough that he had to end their relationship. He told me that he had to make it look real, he had to make Adrian believe that it was real and that Sebastian didn't actually want to be with him."

"God, I just wish Seb had known that Adrian's father was bluffing. I was long gone from that place in his senior year. When I found him, he was a mess. He was so broken from everything, I just wish he and Adrian hadn't had to go through all that."

Kurt's eyes were glistened with tears. Blaine could see one drop rolling down his pale cheeks as Kurt blinked. "Hey, c'mere." He reached across and held Kurt's hands in his own. He pulled Kurt to stand in front of him. "You couldn't have done anything, do not blame yourself for what happened with Seb and Adrian, the blame is all on Adrian's father, not you."

Blaine eyed Kurt, honey piercing into blue as he tried to convince Kurt. "Thank-you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine through his lashes. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, resting his hands on Kurt's lower back. Kurt hesitated a moment before lifting his arms and wrapping them around Blaine's neck and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

"Ade, come here." Sebastian whispered around the corner to Adrian.

Adrian slowly got off the couch, following Sebastian's retreating figure towards the kitchen. "What-"

Sebastian held a finger to his lips, indicating to Adrian to be quiet. They both tiptoed to the end of the small hallway before peering around the corner. From where they were standing they could see Kurt and Blaine wrapped in each other's arms, both with their eyes closed and small smiles on their faces.

"Oh, that's cute." Adrian whispered, his heart melting at the sight of Kurt and Blaine so obviously in awe of each other.

Sebastian nodded slowly in agreement before pushing gently on Adrian's arms to move him out of the hallway. Adrian silently complained but went anyway.

* * *

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and stepped back a little, smiling down at his best friend, whose hands were still resting on his waist. Blaine went to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat. Kurt's eyes were glistening, staring into his own. The sea of blue and green was compelling and before Blaine knew it, he could feel himself leaning towards them. He noticed Kurt shift as he too moved closer, tilting his head in the opposite direction Blaine tilted his own. Blaine felt his heart rate speed up, thumping against his chest as Kurt's breath washed over him.

A loud laugh from the lounge room jolted the two boys apart, Kurt straightening up and stepping back while Blaine let his hands fall to his side. "Er, we should…get their, umm, get Sebastian and Adrian's…er, their drinks. We should…yeah, get their drinks."

Kurt stammered out, not making eye-contact with Blaine. He stepped away from the bench, turning to go to the glasses on the counter, but hand on his wrist tugged him back. "Kurt."

Blaine wanted more than anything to just kiss Kurt's lips right there, but he knew that he and Kurt weren't in the right place yet, they needed mending before they did anything that could ruin their friendship. Leaning up, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, holding it longer than just a friend to assure Kurt that he wanted him just the same.

"I like you too." Blaine whispered, pressing another quick kiss against Kurt's cheek before picking up two glasses and taking them to the lounge room.

* * *

Sebastian and Adrian were curled up on the single couch when Blaine returned with their drinks. They both eyed him suspiciously, each wondering if what they had seen before was more than just friendship. Their curious eyes lingered on Blaine as he placed their drinks down, not looking at them when he did.

Kurt walked into the room shortly after, a dazed expression on his face. Sebastian glanced at Kurt as he past them, then turned them back to Blaine. He flicked his eyes between the two of them, watching their movements and their expressions, how they interacted with each other as they awkwardly sat themselves down on the larger couch. Sebastian glanced at Adrian, giving him a 'what's going on?' look, which was met with an equally as confused expression from Adrian.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sebastian decided to put the two boys out of their misery and begin telling Blaine about the day that he and Kurt met again, years after Kurt was kidnapped.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_

_Again, sorry for the wait and the short length!_

_Once I get into the swing of Uni, hopefully I will get back on track with updating :)_

_Thank-you if you have stuck with me for this :D_


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE :(

I am soo soo soo sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update on this fic (if there are any of you actually waiting, or I could just be writing to no one, haha)

Anyway, I am so sorry but IT'S NOT OVER! I definitely will be finishing it off, but it was just getting to hard keeping up with two fanfics at the same time, especially when it go to part with flashbacks which is exactly where I was up to in my other fic. Also, on top of that I had so much to do for uni and I wasn't inspired to keep writing.

So, I won't be continuing this yet, but I finish my first year of Uni at the end of October and have like MONTHS off and will start writing again!

Again, I am really sorry and I hope no one wants to throw things at me? I might hide, just in case...

Well, if you have stuck with this story and will read it when I start updating again, then THANK-YOU SO MUCH, and if you leave then I don't blame you, but thanks for sticking around as long as you did!

That's all, I guess...hope to hear from some of you and I'll be back in November!


End file.
